


A Year with Mason

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid-fic, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven asks Jim and Blair to keep his son for a year. This is their year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Year with Mason

Fandom(s): slash fiction  
Character(s): Jim, Ellison/Blair, Sandburg  
Warning(s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Child Abuse, Established couple  
Summary: Steven asks Jim and Blair to keep his son for a year. This is their year.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/mason_zpsa06f5425.jpg.html)

A Year With Mason  
Patt

"Hey, Jim, how often to I ask you for favors?" Steven Ellison asked. 

"You've never really asked for one, Steven. What do you need?" Jim answered, taking off his coat. 

"I haven't been away in a long time and I need to. I wondered if you and Sandburg would watch Mason." Steven waited on the other end for the no that would follow. 

"You need us to watch him for a couple of weeks?" 

"For a year. Jim, every time I look at him it brings back all the pain from losing his mom. I can't do it anymore. I need to get away. It's either you guys or Dad." 

"Steven, who do you think you are? Mom? When she got tired of us she up and left. Think about that, Steven. You cried for months." It wasn't that Jim didn't want to keep Mason for a year; it was the fact that Mason was 10 and would hate him and Blair for that whole year. 

"Give me a fucking break. Please, Jim? Please do this?" Steven was now begging. 

"Fine. When are you leaving?" 

"Do you need to clear it with Sandburg first?" 

"No, Blair will be fine with it. It's Mason that won't be. Now when are you bringing him?" Jim was on the verge of angry, but was trying to keep in control. 

"Could you come and get him tomorrow? I'm at a hotel in Seattle." 

"What's the address?" Jim wrote it all down and hung the phone up. Anger, depression and deep disappointment were waging a war to take over his feelings for his younger brother. 

"Jim, you seem unusually quiet tonight. Anything I can help with?" Blair put his arms around Jim's neck as he stood above the stoic man sitting there. 

"Nothing you can do, Blair. It's one of those family things." Jim was so quiet that it was worrying his life mate. 

"Well, you know where I am if I can help." Blair walked up the stairs and laid on their bed and waited. He knew it wouldn't be long. Jim always came to him in the end. _What a wonderful pun, Sandburg._

True to his thoughts, Jim walked up the stairs about ten minutes later and crawled on the bed with Blair. 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, Babe?" 

"Will you hold me?" 

Blair couldn't get Jim in his arms fast enough. Now he was getting worried. "Wanna talk about it, Jim?" 

"I don't think so. It doesn't matter. Nothing I say or do will help the problem," Jim said sadly. 

"Well, try. I want to hear what this is all about." 

"Steven called me this morning and said he's got to go out of the country for a year. He said that every time he looks at Mason it's a reminder of what he lost." Jim sat back and waited for Blair to explode. 

"He's not been away since Shawna died. He might need this Jim," 

"And what about Mason? Who is going to worry about Mason?" 

"Well, we're his family, we'll all help out," Blair said holding Jim. 

"He doesn't know us, Chief. What if he doesn't like us?" 

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Babe. He'll watch us and find out that we're okay to be around," Blair said, smiling. 

"I have to pick him up tomorrow, so while I'm gone, could you get the spare room ready for a ten year old. Shit! I won't even try to pretend that I would know what to buy. I'll give you my charge card and just get him whatever he'll need in there." Jim leaned in for a kiss. 

"I'll have it all ready, Babe. Don't you worry. Anything else on your mind?" 

"I hope we know what we're doing. Steven said Mason is quite the handful and he couldn't handle another holiday with him." Jim looked over at Blair to see it the news was scaring him. 

"So we'll make his Thanksgiving and Christmas a good one." Blair leaned in for a kiss, "Don't worry so much, Jim." 

"Blair, don't you even worry about him knowing about us? He is ten, after all. He's not a little kid." Jim was pacing now and Blair knew he'd have to stop this before Jim got carried away. 

"We'll talk to him once he's here, Jim. We'll have to be careful. No loud lovemaking to freak him out. No running around naked, that will freak him out. No kissing for a while, that might freak him out. Let's see if I'm forgetting anything," Blair was thinking and Jim said, "Geeze, Chief, that's about everything we do. So, like, do I get to fuck you ever again?" 

"Oh grow up, Jim. We'll do just fine, and no, you don't." Blair moved away from Jim smiling. 

"Shit! I knew having a kid would do this to our marriage," Jim said as he pulled Blair into a huge hug and they began to kiss. 

"Maybe we should practice the amount of noise we should use tonight. We could call up a friend, have them sit in the bedroom and then tell us when it's too loud," Blair loved teasing his man. 

They did start making out with no noise at all and Jim moved on to Blair cock-sucking 101, and still no noise. Somehow, it lost something without the moans, groans and yelling. 

He flipped Blair over and parted his cheeks and slid his tongue in for his treat. Jim licked up and down the crevice, making Blair moan. Then he started to kiss Blair's pucker and nibbled on that pucker until Blair began to beg for Jim's cock. Instead, Jim slid his tongue into that welcome setting. Once he told Jim that it felt like they were both coming home when Jim's tongue entered him. Blair moved his legs further apart and Jim thought he would come from that alone. Blair had the sexiest ass and legs that he'd ever seen. The older man ran his hands over Blair's thighs and listened to the young man sigh. 

Jim had to reposition himself so that he could get the lube and get Blair ready for good loving. Flipping Blair over onto his back, he warmed up the lube on his fingers and slid in one finger at a time, rubbing across Blair's prostate. Jim could tell that his Chief was really close so figured he had been get himself in there or he was going to miss all of the fun. 

He slicked himself up and said, "Ready Chief?" 

"I'm always ready for you, man. Give it to me." 

Jim slid into him and stopped moving until Blair gave him the go ahead. They never wanted to hurt each other. Jim's cock was throbbing at the moment, he had let it go on for too long. Now he was on the verge of coming. Shit!

"Jim, move. Come on," Blair begged. 

"Chief, I'm right on the edge. Give me a second." Jim was taking deep breaths and trying not to move. 

"Give it to me now, Jim. I want you to fuck me hard." Blair started moving his ass up to meet Jim's cock. 

"Oh, baby. What you do to me." Jim started to pound into Blair, while fisting Blair's cock. Blair came screaming Jim's name and Jim came right after him. 

"Now is this what we can't do anymore?" Jim asked Blair. 

"Exactly. So this has to last you a year," Blair said giggling. 

"I'll show you a year," and they decided to change positions and start again. Both men knew that things were going to change, but they would make it work.

*

The following day while Jim was driving up to Seattle, Blair was home making their home more of a home. Blair bought a television for the spare room and had cable hooked up. Then he put a phone jack in there for just Mason. He did the room up in a denim look, very masculine and hoped it would pass. He bought a Sony Playstation, because all kids wanted, needed or desired one of them. Then he had to choose a few games. He figured it would give him something to do with Mason. Jim hated video games, but Blair loved them. Blair stepped back and admired his handiwork. It looked great. There was even a dresser in there for Mason's clothing.

Blair went to the grocery store next and bought all kinds of foods. He had no idea what kinds of food Mason ate, so they would have to find out little by little. The refrigerator was packed and so was the pantry. There was no doubt that everyone would find something to eat. 

Blair cleaned up the rest of the house and then sat down to just watch some Discovery Channel.

*

Jim's day wasn't near as much fun. He arrived at the hotel and knocked on the door. A really small child opened up the door and said, "Dad, there's some man here."

"Mason, that's your Uncle Jim." 

"Like I would know. I saw him when I was two. Who cares anyway?" Mason threw himself down on the bed and watched television. 

"Steven, you did tell him, right?" Jim asked, knowing the answer was no. God, that kid looks like he's only six years old. 

"I figured you and I could do it together." Steven said quickly, "Mason, come here. We want to talk to you." 

Mason walked over to the table and chairs that the adults were sitting at and he asked, "What?" 

"Mason, I have to go out of town and your Uncle Jim and Uncle Blair are going to take care of you." Steven watched his son to see how he would take it. 

"Dad, please don't leave me. Please?" Mason begged. Gone was the smart mouthed little shit and in his place was a scared and lonely child who wanted his daddy. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

"I have to go, son. And Jim is going to take you today. I have your bags already packed. I'm sorry. It's something I have to do." Steven walked over to Jim and handed him the bags. 

Jim stood up and wished Blair was there. He would know what to do. "Steven, maybe I should give the two of you a few hours. I can come back." Jim advised. 

"No, I want him to go now. I need to get to the airport. Mason, goodbye. I'll call now and then and check on you." Steven moved over to his son and squeezed his shoulder. 

"Dad, how long?" 

"A year, Mason." Steven said it so casually that, again, Jim felt like hitting him. Mason ran out of the room and Jim took off after him. He never said goodbye to his brother. He didn't really care. But he did care about Mason who probably had a broken heart. He rushed down and saw Mason looking around. 

"This way, Mason." Jim opened up the truck door and Mason got in, never taking his eyes off the cement. "Seatbelt, Kid," 

Jim saw him putting it on and figured at least he listened to rules. 

As they drove down the highway, Jim kept looking over at the kid to see how he was doing. 

"My dad told me that you're a fag," Mason spat out. 

"Well, I hope he didn't say it like that. I'm gay, Mason. I don't want to be called a fag." 

"Well, if you don't want to be called one, don't act like one. I don't want to live with two fags, that's for sure. I want to stay with my Grandpa." 

"That's fine, Mason. If that's what you want, I can get everything from the loft and take you to my Dad's tonight. When we're at the loft, I don't want you treating Blair badly. He was looking forward to having you stay with us. I won't have him hurt." Jim stared ahead and didn't give Mason the satisfaction of showing he was upset. _Your heart is broken, Ellison. And what will you tell Blair?_

When they got to Prospect Place, Mason followed Jim upstairs to the loft. Jim opened the door and they walked in. 

Blair came out of the spare room with a huge smile on his face. "Mason, my god, you're so big. I can't believe how you grew. I haven't seen you in about four years." Blair went over and tried to give him a hug and Mason pulled away and shouted, "Don't touch me." 

"Sure... Well, your room is all set, Mason. Want me to show it to you?" Blair was beaming. 

"No, I'm staying with my Grandpa. Uncle Jim just wanted to stop and get something I guess." Mason looked at Jim to help. 

"I wanted you to see Blair. That's all. We don't need anything else," Jim sighed and walked to the front door. 

"Wait a moment. What did I miss? Mason, you want to stay with Grandpa Will? That's got to be a first. And why does your Uncle Jim look like someone ran over his puppy?" Blair was on the offensive now. 

"There's nothing wrong, Blair. I'm going to take him home and I'll be right back." Jim opened up the door and waited for Mason. 

"Hang on, Jim. I want to show Mason one thing." He led him to the spare room and showed him the Sony games and asked, "how about you come by now and then and we can play these?" 

"You bought all of this stuff for me?" Mason was looking around at the room that was done up very comfortably. 

"Yeah, we wanted you to be comfortable." Blair touched his arm and added, "Being with gay men doesn't make you gay, Mason." 

"I know that," he yelled as he went for the door. Jim just rolled his eyes and followed the kid downstairs. 

When they got to William's home, Jim said, "If you need me for anything, here is my card. This has my cell phone number on it and my work phone on it. The loft number is on the back of the card." 

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be just fine." Mason walked up to William's front door. 

William opened the front door and was shocked to find his Grandson waiting. "Mason, it's great to see you again." 

"Hi, Grandpa. I'm supposed to ask if I can stay with you for a year." 

"Your dad up and left you for a year? Figures. Come on in. Jim, go ahead and leave him here. He's fine," William was almost shutting Jim out. 

"Mason, remember what I said?" Jim said before the door was shut. 

"Follow me and you'll see where you can sleep. It's Jimmy's old room. I don't like a lot of noise. No back talk and no young people hanging around here. Understood?" William looked a lot meaner up close. Mason hadn't remembered him being this mean. 

No matter what Mason did, William corrected him. The night dragged on forever. Finally, when it was bedtime, he was lying there thinking about everything that had gone wrong in his life when he started to cry softly. William came by the room and said, "I don't want any of that crying around here, Mason. Crying is for fags." 

So Mason tried to suck it up and did a good job for about an hour. Then he pulled out the cell phone his dad had bought for him and called Jim's number at the loft. 

"Ellison." 

All Jim heard was soft sobbing. "Mason? Is that you?" 

"Uncle Jim..." He was unable to get out anymore than that. Then Jim heard in the background, "Stop that crying like a girl or I'll come in there and give you something to cry about." 

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Mason. Want to come with us?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll be there shortly. Hang on." Jim was up and getting dressed within minutes and so was Blair. "Where do you think you're going, Chief?" 

"We're family, right? I'm going to get the other part of our family." Blair laughed as Jim smiled at him. 

The drive across town was quiet. Blair could tell that Jim was nervous and upset about Mason crying. Jim didn't like the idea of anyone crying. 

Jim got out of the truck and rang the doorbell. William opened it up and said, "Jimmy, why are you bothering us in the middle of the night?" 

"Because Mason called me, that's why. Now if you don't mind I'm going to collect him and take him home with me." Jim went towards the stairs and saw Mason standing there with his suitcases ready. "Come on, Mason, we'll get out of here." 

Mason started down and William shouted at Jim, "I'm not letting you take him to your place. Just what he doesn't need, being around a pair of fags. He's staying here Jim and that's that." 

Jim looked up at Mason and saw him shaking like a leaf. "Come here, Mason," Jim called out and Mason rushed down the stairs and into Jim's arms. 

"Jimmy, take your hands off of him. Don't make him something he's not." William was pissed. 

Jim was even more pissed. "Don't ever come to see us." And with that, Jim led Mason and his suitcases out the door. Blair had him get in the middle and the two men were holding him for some time before Jim drove off. 

When they arrived home, Jim carried his sleeping nephew upstairs to their loft. Blair pulled the covers back and they took his tennis shoes off and got him under the covers. He woke up and grabbed Jim's hand. Jim kissed Blair and then slid into bed with his nephew. It wouldn't be the first time he slept in his clothes. Mason curled into his body and held on for dear life. 

Blair wasn't wild about sleeping alone, but he knew that until Mason got used to them, their place and his new life, Jim would have to spend more time with him.

*

When he woke in the morning, he smelled breakfast being made. Blair knew that he was the main breakfast maker, so wanted to see what made Jim get up and do it. He was shocked to see Mason making pancakes. Blair walked over to Mason's doorway and looked in and saw his lover sound asleep and walked back out and smiled at Mason. "Smells good, man."

"Good. How many do you want?" Mason asked shyly. 

"Two will be plenty. But we have to save at least three or four for Mr. Piglet," Blair said, snickering. 

"I heard that, Chief," Jim called out, making Blair and Mason laugh all the harder. 

"So are you going to start school today?" Blair asked. 

"You're one of the parents, why are you asking me?" Mason laughed as he asked it. 

"True. So who is going to take you to school today?" 

"Uncle Jim said he'd take me last night," 

"Well, wasn't it closed last night?" Blair asked, keeping a straight face. 

"Yes, and I told him it was too late." Mason laughed along with Blair. 

"You two are very weird," Jim said as he sat down to eat. 

Blair got ready to go and as he was leaving he asked Mason, "Do you mind if I kiss him goodbye?" 

"Nah, that's okay. Have a good day, Uncle Blair." Mason turned away to give them privacy. 

Jim kissed Blair slowly and passionately. Blair whispered, "You're going to do something about this tonight, right?" 

"Let's give him time, Blair," Jim said pulling away. 

"That's fucking great! I live with a cock tease." Blair stormed out of the loft but Jim knew he wasn't really angry, just horny. 

Jim finished getting ready to go and saw to it that Mason looked nice. They walked downstairs and Jim showed him the way to school. It was only four blocks to walk. Then they stopped at a store and got a key made so Mason would be able to get in. While in the parking lot, he turned Mason towards him and said; "Now this is important. You have to go straight home and call as soon as you get there. No fooling around because we're going to be at work and we'll be worried. Do you get that?" 

"Yeah, I got it. Let's get this over with." Mason stepped out of the truck. 

All of the kids were staring at Jim because he had a shoulder holster on with a gun in it. He had a permit to get through the metal detectors. Jim could hear them saying, "Oh look, someone has a daddy that's a cop. He's probably a pussy." 

_Shit! Why didn't you wear a jacket in, you moron?_ Jim knew this was going to be a long day for both of them. It didn't help that Mason was so small for his age. Jim knew how that was. He was too at one time and he got picked on non-stop. 

Once they got to the principal's office, she made up his schedule. Jim gave her Mason's files and she told Jim to leave Mason in her capable hands. 

"I'm taking you on your word. I don't want him hurt in any way," Jim said, looking nervous about leaving him. But he did just that. He knew he had to leave him eventually.

The eleven-year-old smart ass said, "Hey, copper. What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to think of a quiet deserted place to take someone special. Do you have any ideas?" Jim asked with evil eyes. 

All of the idiot's friends started running and then he did, too. 

Jim smiled all the way to the truck. _They think they're so fucking tough._

When he got to the station, he and Blair got called out on a case and the day flew by. When they got back to the station it was almost 5:00 and he asked Rhonda, "Did my nephew, Mason, call?" 

"No, there were no calls, Jim." 

"Shit! I forgot, Blair. I forgot about him." Jim picked up the phone and dialed home. When the answering machine picked up Jim said, "Mason... Mason, please pick up. I was on a case I couldn't call until now. Are you all right?" but there was still no answer. Jim slammed the phone down and said, "Chief, come on, we've got to get home." 

"Simon, we have to leave," Sandburg said as he slipped his jacket on. 

"What do you mean you have to leave? You have to do the paperwork for the Frigman case." Simon chewed on his cigar to show Blair he meant business. 

"How about if I take it home and finish it there? It's an emergency, Simon, or I wouldn't ask." Blair batted his eyelashes at his boss and realized what he had just done. 

"Fine. Get out of here," Simon said and slammed the door after Blair left. 

"Jim, I just batted my eyelashes at Simon," Blair said on the ride down to the garage. 

"That's nice. Come on, Chief, pick up the pace," Jim said, almost running to the truck. 

"I only had to promise him sex to get out of doing the paper work and since we're not having any, I figured that would work out well," Blair said quietly. 

Jim threw the truck into reverse and they were off. As they were driving Jim was thinking about what Blair had said. "Did you say you batted your eyelashes at Simon?" 

"Yes, and it worked." Blair giggled. 

"Don't do it again." Jim wasn't kidding. "Those are my eyelashes and I don't want anyone else getting that effect." 

"You caveman, me woman," Blair laughed. 

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and said, "It's not a joke, Blair. I don't share. I don't want you teasing anyone because they will want you." 

"Fine. But you're still a caveman." Jim took off once again. 

"And what did you say about you have to promise sex to Simon? What the fuck was that?" Jim did not look amused. 

"Jim, did they take out your sense of humor when you were little or something?" 

"Tell me what's funny about that? Tell me what's so fucking funny about promising him sex?" 

"Jim, I was joking. I didn't say anything about sex to Simon. I was kidding you because you were like on another planet." Blair looked very hurt. 

"I'm sorry. I'm worried. And Blair, I do want to have sex. I'm hornier than hell," Jim was shouting at him by this time. 

"Tonight?" Blair asked. 

"Tonight what?" 

"Tonight, sex?" Blair smiled teasingly. 

"We have to give him some time to get used to things, Chief." Jim pulled into their usual parking spot and both men got out. One of them was very pissed off and it wasn't Jim. 

When they walked into the loft they both heard the shower running. "See, he's just taking a shower." Blair tried to calm his partner. 

"Chief, he's not in the shower. He's over by the door, on the floor," Jim stood there with a look of confusion on his face. 

"Jim, if I go in and get this taken care of do I get sex tonight?" 

"Yes." Jim was so happy to have someone else to do this he would have said anything. 

"Do you promise? Because if you don't follow through, I swear, I'm moving in with one of the gang," Blair whispered. 

"I promise. You're going to get it good tonight, Blair. So take care of Mason and meet me upstairs," Jim said heading for the stairs. 

"Jim, I don't want to like ruin your plans, but it's dinner first, talk with Mason and then go to bed." Blair laughed. 

"I'm ready now. If you are, meet me up there. Otherwise, I start without you," Jim shot up the stairs in record time. 

Blair opened the bathroom door and found Mason sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around himself. 

"Hey Mason, what's going on? We were worried to death," Blair sat next to Mason and didn't touch him. 

"Blair, please don't make me go back there. Please?" Mason was sobbing pitifully. 

"What happened today, Mason? Tell me so I can help." Blair tried to be sensible. 

"Someone found out that I live with two guys and it got spread around and by the time it got back to me, I live with two fags and you guys put your penis in me." Mason's sobbing was getting louder. 

The bathroom door opened and Jim sat on the floor next to Mason and held his arms out. Mason crawled right into them. "It's going to be all right, Mason. We'll figure something out." Jim's eyes were filled with anger and hatred. 

"They all asked me how it felt to have two large penises in me." 

Jim looked over at Blair for some help. "Jim, we've not discussed it but how about a private school? It would be a better environment for Mason, I think." Blair had to get Jim to agree to it. There was no way he was sending Mason back to that school. 

"Would you like that, Mason?" Jim asked. 

"Anything but that one I went to today." Mason still had his head buried in Jim's chest. 

Blair moved closer and put his arms around both of them and they had a wonderful family moment that Blair would remember forever. Jim leaned down and kissed Mason on the forehead and then kissed Blair on the lips. It was sweet and heartfelt and Mason was feeling better. 

There was no sex that night but no one was complaining. 

The following day, Jim went in and did the paperwork while Blair went up to the school to get all of Mason's files. 

Principal Bitch asked Blair, "So why would you take him out of school the first day? He needs to belong. He won't if you keep moving him." 

"What you really need in this school is for someone to talk to the kids about homosexuals and how they don't do bad things to kids. They accused my lifemate and myself of screwing Mason. Like that would ever happen. So they attacked him verbally all day long. He's lucky he didn't do something crazy. I wouldn't send my pig here." Blair was getting angrier by the moment. 

"You have a pig?" She almost laughed until Blair yelled. 

"Get me the damn files and get them now." He stood there and waited while they got everything he needed. 

Once they were in his hand, he left to go to the private school he was going to check into. A bunch of kids from this crappy school said, "Oh look, it's one of the fags. Where is your little fag?" 

Blair ignored the moron's and left the building. Where is that Principal now? 

Blair went to the private school and had a talk with Principal Benson. He explained about him and Jim and asked if this was a problem. He told them about how Mason's dad just left him for a year and was that a problem? 

"Detective Sandburg, I have one thing to say, no make it a few things to say. First, he's more than welcome here. Second, we don't allow that type of abuse to go on around here. Third, we expect the parents to take part in some parts of school so that they can see how things are going. Is there something you and your lifemate excel in?" 

"Well, I've got a masters. I could help out with some class work problems. Or be a tutor. I love to tutor." Blair was getting excited. 

"We happen to need a tutor, starting today. It would mean that you'd have to have some time to spend here daily," Principal Benson added. 

"Okay, that's good. I can arrange to go in later in the day. As for Jim, he'd make a great coaching assistant. He loves sports." Blair sat back and waited for his reply. 

"You're not going to believe this. We needed a coach so badly but we didn't have the funds for a real coach and no one knew enough about football or baseball to help. So we have no sporting events as yet. Would he be able to do this three nights a week and once a week for a game?" 

"Well, I need to ask him but he loves kids. So maybe you could get Mason on the team?" Blair hoped. 

"Of course. That will make it easier for Mr. Ellison. We're going to call you two Mr. Ellison and Mr. Sandburg. That way everyone doesn't focus on the Detective part. Is that fine?" Benson asked. 

"Would it be all right if I bring Mason today?" Blair was fairly happy about this. 

"Here is the dress code, Mr. Sandburg. Bring him as soon as he's ready and tell Mr. Ellison we're waiting for our coach and tell yourself we're waiting for our tutor. Now this is how much money you'll owe this term." 

Blair wrote out a check and said, "Thank you so much, ma'am. We'll be back later." Blair almost ran to the car. He looked at the list once he was seated in the car. This wouldn't take that long to buy. Dress slacks in four colors and polo shirts in three colors. That would be easy. 

Blair stopped off at the loft and took Mason shopping. It turned out to be a really fun day for the both of them. When they were done getting the clothing and shoes, Blair took him to lunch. 

"Thanks for today, Uncle Blair," Mason slurped on his drink while talking. 

"You're very welcome, Mason. Your Uncle Jim and I are very happy to have you here." Blair drew him in for a quick hug and then they walked to the car. 

Blair took Mason to school and tried to make him less scared but there wasn't much he could do about that. Blair needn't have worried so much. The Principal took over and told Blair to get to work. Blair was going to start the next day on tutoring. 

When he arrived at the station, Jim said, "So how did it go?" 

"Great and guess what?" 

"What?" Jim had a panicked look on his face. 

"You're the new football and baseball coach. You start tomorrow. It's every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The games will be on Saturday or Sunday. Isn't that great?" Blair smiled up at his partner. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Jim yelled making everyone look across the room. 

"And what are you going to be doing, oh mighty one?" Jim asked sarcastically. 

"I'm going to tutor five days a week from seven in the morning until nine. So you're not the only one." Blair started to storm off. 

Jim grabbed him and said, "I'm sorry I yelled." 

"It's still not getting me any nookie," Blair pouted. 

"Ellison, my office," Simon hollered through the bullpen. 

Jim mouthed out, "N-O-O-K-I-E?" and laughed all the way into Simon's office. 

"We're fairly slow, so why don't you and Sandburg take a few days off to get things under control and have some time alone." Simon smiled at the excited man. 

"You mean it, Simon?" 

"Yes. I have to tell you when he batted his eyelashes at me yesterday I realized he must have been fucking hard up," Simon and Jim both laughed. 

"Thank you, sir. I'm going to take him home and well, just and...." Jim rushed out of the office and grabbed Blair on the way. 

"What case are we on?" Blair asked, readjusting his backpack.  
"Home." 

"Home?" 

"Yes, home," Jim smiled at him. 

"Why?" Blair was serious. 

"You scared Simon when you batted your eyelashes at him and he figured we needed sex more than anyone knows." Jim laughed at the look on Blair's face.  
Jim was driving like a bat out of hell. They would be home in no time. 

"Holey Crap Batman, are we going to the bat cave for fun?" 

"Holey Moley Robin, you got it in one." Jim was laughing by this time. 

"Will you wear the bat suit?" 

Jim looked at him strangely and then realized what he meant. "If you want the bat suit on me, then on me it shall be, Robin." By this time, Jim parked and they were both running up the stairs. Sex was in sight. 

Blair started tearing his clothing off as he ran up to their bedroom and threw his naked body down on the bed. "Oh Batman, I'm waiting." 

A very naked Jim wearing a Kevlar vest stood at the head of the stairs. "Jesus, you look good enough to eat." 

"So eat, and stop calling me Jesus," Blair teased and got harder as he watched his love walk over to the bed. 

Jim slid in between Blair's legs and licked the insides of his thighs making Blair squirm. Then Jim decided that his Robin's balls needed a good bath. He began lapping the skin around his balls and listened to Blair's moaning. Then Batman moved slowly up Robin's smooth body and took Robin's cock into his mouth. "Batman, I don't want to come without you. Please slow down and let's do this together," Robin tried to talk Batman into doing it his way, but Batman would have nothing to do with that. He gulped down Robin once again and sucked so hard that Robin didn't even have time for a warning to his dear Batman. Batman pulled away from Robin and said, "Now that is the fucking breakfast of champions. Robin, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. I'm going to love you so much that you won't know if you even deserve it. Robin, who do you belong to?" Jim finally ended up whispering the last part. 

"I belong to you, Batman. I love you. Show me who I belong to," Blair pleaded and Jim did just that. He got him ready and took the damn Kevlar off because he was hotter than hell and slid inside of his love. 

"Oh harder, Batman. Harder. Fuck me, mark me, make me think of this all day tomorrow," Blair howled. 

Batman was afraid that he was going to lose it. But Robin was right on the edge too, so Batman fisted Robin until Robin was coming screaming his name. (Batman, not Jim) Batman followed right behind, which seemed only fitting. "Thank you, Robin. It was wonderful." Jim finally said once he got his breathing under control. 

"You're very welcome, Batman. You did a really good job and I think I'm going to be able to feel that for a few days." Blair smiled at his lover and kissed him. 

"I love you, Blair," Jim whispered. 

"And I love you, Jim," Blair answered right before he fell asleep. 

About two hours later there was a knock at the door. Jim jumped up and pulled his clothes on and ran down the stairs. He opened the door and said, "Yes, Mrs. Piper?" 

"Hi, Detective Ellison. I hate to bother you at home but I saw Detective Sandburg at the school today and wondered if that was your son," she asked nicely. 

"He's my nephew. Is there a problem?" Jim had no idea what this friggin' woman wanted. 

"No. I wanted to know if you want him to come to my house after school every day. My daughter and two other children that live in this building stay with me. You might want to check me out and see how that works." Mrs. Piper smiled. 

"Thank you. Could I have your number?" Jim said, "Come in, I'm sorry, I'm not normally this rude. I'll talk with Mason, too, and see what he wants to do. We weren't sure what we were going to do." Jim smiled back at her this time which might have been a mistake. 

"Detective would you like to come for dinner?" Now her smile was on the verge of sexy. 

"I think there's something I need to tell you. You might not want Mason after that," Jim started. 

"Oh, I can't believe that. Especially if he's anything like you," 

Jim could hear Blair whispering upstairs, "I'm going to kick her ass." 

"Mrs. Piper, Blair and I are lovers. Life mates, if you will. And I don't date anyone else. He'd kick my butt." Jim said it sweetly but knew that Blair would. 

"Oh, well, that explains why you never called me." 

"Well, yeah, that's why. He's very possessive and I don't like to push him." Jim was almost laughing. 

"Don't you worry, Mason is welcome, hon. And tell Blair that he's welcome to dinner anytime, too. What is your first name?" she asked. 

"Don't you tell her," Blair whispered. 

"It's Jim, ma'am," Jim said, knowing he would have to pay for that later. 

"Well Jim, my name is Sybil and my daughter's name is Sydney. Let me know if you want me to collect Mason from the bus tomorrow. It's only two blocks away. 

"You know what? It's fine. Thank you for asking and I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Jim said nicely as he closed the door. 

"Get your ass up here, Detective." Blair wasn't a happy camper. 

Jim went up willingly with a large smile on his face. 

**Month 2**

Blair was typing at his desk when Connor came over to see if there was something wrong. "Hey, Sandy, anything bothering you?" 

"Oh, you mean besides never seeing my partner at work or at home?" Blair asked unpleasantly. 

"Sandy, you know that the last two months he's had to help Mason fit in at the loft, at school and around here," Connor defended Jim as best she could. 

"Connor, do you know how long it's been since we had sex?" 

"I'm not sure he would want me to know, Sandy," Connor tried to tease him but Blair was having none of it. 

"It's been a month. A fucking month since we had sex. I'm getting me some from somewhere else," Blair got up and pulled the copies out of the printer and took them to Simon. 

"Where are you going now?" Connor asked. 

"Where else? To watch Jim and the kids he coaches. Did I mention they've won every fucking game?" 

"And this is a bad thing, Sandy?" she wondered. 

"No, I'm just horney. You interested?" Blair stopped and looked at her and suddenly Connor knew that Blair was serious. 

"No, Sandy, but I'd like to sit with you while we watch the practice," Connor offered. 

"Really? That would be great. I've been so lonely," Blair said sadly. 

So they went and watched the practice and Megan suddenly knew why Blair felt left out. Jim lit up like a candle when he was around that child. And the child was the same way around Jim. The kids on the team all treated Jim like he was a god, and here sat poor Blair every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, all by himself. Well, Megan wasn't going to have it happen anymore. 

When it was all over with Mason came flying up the bleachers and said, "Hey Uncle Blair, hey, Megan." 

Mason gave Blair a big hug, which surprised him. "Uncle Jim wants me to tell you he loves you and we'll be done in a few minutes." 

Mason gave Megan a hug before he went down the bleachers. "Well, I don't know, Sandy. They seem to notice you're here." She was trying not to laugh. 

"Okay, this is weird. I think someone said something," Blair huffed as he started climbing down the bleachers. 

"Hey, Mason?" Connor yelled out. 

"Yes?" 

"Want to go to the movie this weekend without the lugs?" 

"I'd love to. On Sunday?" Mason was excited as he took off to tell Jim. 

"Now you'll have some time to yourselves for a couple of hours on Sunday, okay?" Connor gave Blair a kiss on his cheek. 

For the next month, that same thing kept happening. Jim spent a lot of time with Mason and the team, but on the weekends, someone always showed up at the loft to pick Mason up for an outing. Blair and Jim were getting back to a normal life. Well, as close to normal as they could have. 

**Month 3**

It was a Tuesday, so Jim and Blair walked into the building and were attacked by Mason. "Guess what? Guess what?" 

"You got a raise?" Jim asked, laughing. 

"No, you know I don't get paid." Mason didn't think Jim was very funny. 

"I know. I know. I bet you got asked at school to be in the play," Blair teased. 

"No, you guys are bad at this guessing game." Mason stopped by Sybil's to get his stuff and they walked up the stairs to their loft. 

"So are you going to tell us?" Jim asked. 

"No, since you did so poorly at guessing I'm not going to tell you." Mason started running when he saw Jim coming his way. 

Jim had him down on the floor and was tickling him. "Uncle. Uncle," Mason shouted. 

"So what's the news, Mason?" Blair was now very interested. 

"I got all A's on my report card. I've never gotten all A's on my card." Mason was so happy; he was ready to burst. 

Jim was still lying on the floor with Mason and they were discussing his grades and how great it was and Blair found himself feeling left out. He walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. He was about halfway through and Jim came in and said, "Oh, babe, I just told him we'd take him out for dinner to celebrate. Can this hold till tomorrow night?" 

Blair didn't answer. He started putting all of it in containers and put them away. He washed all of the pans out and then went into the bathroom. 

"Did I say something mean to Uncle Blair?" 

"No, I don't know what's wrong. Probably something from work." Jim hugged the kid to his chest. _God, I love this child._

When they got to dinner, Jim said, "Mason, everyone from Major Crime is coming to your game on Saturday. Isn't that cool?" 

"Yeah, that's cool. Tell them I said thanks." Mason was still wondering what was wrong with his Uncle Blair. 

"So Blair, what did you do at the school today?" 

"I tutored two kids and we had a good session. It was a good morning," Blair answered and went back to eating. 

Okay, so it wasn't school, then it must be work. "So you were working with Joel today, right?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I just wondered how it went. I mean, are you doing all right working with Joel?" Jim was trying not to be too obvious. 

"What are you... nuts? Joel is wonderful to work with. I look forward to every day when we get to work together." Blair smiled at both of them and went back to eating again. 

Mason saw the look of hurt on Uncle Jim's face. "But I bet you miss Uncle Jim a lot, don't you?" 

"Not really. Joel is great." Blair didn't look at either of them this time. 

"So, Mason, I'm really proud of you getting that good report card. What would you like? Cash, a present or a camping trip?" Jim smiled when he watched Mason's eyes light up. 

"Isn't it getting too cold to camp?" 

"I have a cabin in the woods with a heater and running water," Jim smiled and knew what Mason would choose. 

"You'd come, too, right? Uncle Blair, would you come, too?" Mason said it softly but Blair heard. 

"I would try, Mason. I like camping, too." Blair ruffled his hair and then he said, "I really need to get home, Jim. I have to tutor tomorrow and I'm tired. So you two stay I'm going to take a cab." Blair got up and left the table. 

"He doesn't like me." Mason sounded as if his heart was breaking. 

"Yes, he does, Mason. I told you there is something wrong. I'll figure it out. Sometimes Blair doesn't tell me things. I have to think on it." Jim pulled him closer and said, "I love you, Mason." 

"I love you too, Uncle Jim. Could we go home and check on Uncle Blair?" 

"Sure, let me get the waitress and then we'll go." Jim found her, they paid and left. 

Once they arrived home, Jim listened for Blair's heartbeat and found none. "I'm going to bed, Uncle Jim. See you in the morning, all right?" 

"All right, tough guy," Jim leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." 

Jim waited in bed until about two a.m. and then he called the station. 

"Sandburg." 

"Blair, what are you doing at work?" Jim wasn't even trying to be nice. 

"Well, if it's any of your business I had some things to finish up. I'm almost done. I gotta go. Talk to you in the morning." Blair hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. Jim Ellison knew enough to know that he was losing Blair Sandburg. He couldn't let that happen. The big strong man wasn't really strong at all without his Guide. 

Jim woke up at 5:00 a.m. and still no Blair. Now he knew he was in deep shit. He took his shower and started breakfast before he got Mason up. 

"Is Uncle Blair gone already?" 

"Yes, he left real early." Jim sounded sad even to himself. 

"Are you fighting?" Mason speculated. 

"Yeah, Mason, I think we are." Jim hugged him tightly. 

"Is it because of me?" 

"Never because of you, Mason. I'm a jerk. You know that from living with me these last three months. Well, think about poor Blair. He's had to put up with me for years." Jim tried to toughen up and went back to making breakfast. _I will fucking die if he leaves me._

Blair had taken clothes to the station and was in the locker room dressing when Connor got there. 

"Woo Hoo. Sandy, why are you and your fine body getting dressed here?" 

"Excuse me. Did it ever occur to you to leave me alone until I was dressed?" Blair snapped at her. 

"Hell no, Sandy. I wasn't going to miss out on seeing that nice ass while I was in here," Connor was laughing now. 

"Jim and I had a fight." 

"About?" 

"I'm tired, Connor. I'm just tired. He spends all his time with Mason and none with me. It's unreal sometimes. Anyhow, I've just had it." Blair looked over at Connor to see what her reaction would be. 

"Sandy, you're a fucking brat. Grow up. None of us get enough time together but you know what? Life goes on. That little boy only has you and Jim. And he probably thinks this is because of him. Fix it, Sandy, and fix it now. You ask Jim out during the week and call me to sit whatever. Make it work. But don't take it out on poor Mason." Connor turned and stormed off. 

Blair went to the school to tutor and his first student was Mason. Blair could tell he was on the verge of tears. Blair shut the door and pulled him into his arms. 

"Mason, can I tell you something without you telling Uncle Jim?" 

"Yes..." 

"I've been really jealous of you and Jim lately. He doesn't seem to notice me anymore. I know I'm acting like a baby, but he was mine for so long. And I miss him. I miss our times alone and making out while we watch tv I love having you with us, Mason, but at the same time, I want my old Jim back, too. Do you understand?" Blair laid it all out for him. 

"So you're not mad at me?" Mason asked. 

"Of course not. You've done nothing. I love you, Mason." Blair hugged him again. 

"I love you, too, Uncle Blair. Thanks for letting me stay at your place and we'll start working on some things tonight. I promise." Mason took off like a bat out of hell. 

Blair smiled as the next student came in and he began showing her the wonders of fractions. _God, I love this job._

When Blair got to the station, he sat down at his desk and started putting some figures into the computer. 

Jim slid his chair closer to Blair's desk and asked, "Wanna tell me where you were last night and this morning?" 

"Not now, Jim. I've got work to do." Blair didn't look at him. 

Jim laid his head on Blair's desk and asked sadly, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" 

"No...." 

"You swear?" Jim implored. 

"I swear! Now let's get our work done." Blair lifted his head up and yelled across the bullpen, "Rafe, Brown and Joel, wanna go see Jim's team practice tonight?" 

"Yeah, that would be fun," Joel answered. 

"Can't. I've got a date, Rafe called out. 

"I'll be there. What time?" Brown asked. 

Jim looked at them all and answered, "Practice starts at 4:00. They love to have people watch them. Thanks, everyone." 

Jim went back to his desk and got busy doing paperwork. He looked at the clock and it was almost four. "Shit! I'm going to be late." He jumped up and ran towards the lift. 

It wasn't until he was down in the garage that he realized he didn't even say goodbye to Blair. He dialed him on the cell phone while he was driving. 

"Sandburg." 

"Hey. I forgot to say goodbye. I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you for leaving me. I'm such a jerk." Jim was better at berating himself that anyone. 

"Jim, I love you," Blair said Sentinel soft and it was enough to make the Sentinel start missing Blair. "Jim, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. Now get your butt over to practice. I called and told them you were running late." Blair hung the phone up so that Jim wouldn't stay on there all day and night. 

Jim took off for the school. He loved teaching these kids about sports. 

When Jim got there he had 27 boys and 2 girls climbing all over him as they walked down to the field. The girls were goal kickers and they were damn good. Jim was proud to have them on board. Actually, he was proud to have all of them on board. 

Practice was a little more fun than usual because in the stands were Simon, Brown, Connor, Joel and Blair. They hollered as much as thirty people. Everyone had a good time. After practice they asked if they could take Jim, Blair and Mason out and Mason said, "No, not tonight. I'm really tired." 

"You okay, Mason?" Jim was worried right off. 

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." 

So everyone said goodnight and Jim had Blair drive the pickup so he could check on Mason. "Jim, I have to go to school in the morning." 

"Oh, yeah! Okay. Well, I'll drive him then." Jim got Mason buckled in like he was a little baby or something. Mason smiled over at Blair and Blair rolled his eyes. 

When Blair got to the loft, Jim was pacing. 

"Hey, Jim, where's Mason?" 

"He's in bed. Blair, it's only 8:00. You know he doesn't go to bed that early." Jim hadn't stopped pacing as yet. 

"He wants us to have some time together," Blair said quietly. 

"What? He thinks all of this is because of him?" Jim was on the verge of yelling. 

"Jim, it is, partly, he and I... we both need you. I have to have some of you," Blair explained. 

"Blair, I don't feel like fucking you with him in the house yet. I thought you understood." 

"Jim, I do understand but I need the other stuff. Hugging, watching a movie together, making out, any of these would be good." Blair smiled up at Jim. 

"You want to make out?" Jim was shocked. 

"Yeah, I want to make out." Blair took him by the hand and pushed him onto the sofa. 

And they began to make out like they hadn't in ages. Funny how things change when you have a bedroom and things become too familiar. As they got more into it, Jim could smell Blair and knew he was close to coming. He pulled his Guide onto his lap and they began rubbing each other until they both came in their jeans. 

As they cooled down, Blair brushed the hair out of his face and said, "Now wasn't that fun?" 

"Yes, I missed you." Jim answered kissing him again. 

"I missed you, too. Wanna kiss some more or do you want to watch a movie?" Blair asked. 

"I vote for the kissing part. Jesus, I love you." Jim kissed him hard. 

"I've asked you before, stop calling me, Jesus. Remember." Blair said, biting Jim's lip and then starting the kissing all over again. 

Mason could hear them in his room and it made him smile. He was used to them being two guys together now. 

Blair undid Jim's jeans and Jim looked around and said, "Blair, not down here." 

"I was going to suck you," Blair whined as he opened up the fly and took an already hard cock out. "Nice, very nice." 

Blair played with Jim's nipples while he sucked and licked and bit. Jim was moaning by this time and he said, "Oh god." 

"Now, see... I hate when you call me that, too," Blair said, laughing. 

"I'm right there, baby, right there." 

He pinched Jim's nipples and sucked three times really hard and Jim came with a roar. 

Once he got his breath back he said, "Mason's in his room giggling at me. Saying I'm a loud darn person." 

Blair started laughing as he led Jim into the bathroom to clean up before bed. Jim could tell Blair was ready to sleep. The first indication was Blair wasn't hard the second time. He probably stayed up all night last night. 

The rest of the month went smoothly. They all tried to help out with Mason but Mason did a lot of his own work. He loved Jim and Blair and would do anything for them. 

It was very nice every single game having all of the parents come, but with Jim and Blair, came Major Crime. The kids all loved them. And they all loved the kids. 

The Principal was heard saying these men had been the best thing that ever happened at their school. Jim and Blair were proud to be there and take part in Mason's life and any other child that needed some attention. 

One of Mason's favorite times of the year was always, Halloween. He hoped that his Uncle Jim and Blair would be doing something fun. 

Jim picked Mason up from school and said, "Guess where we're going?" 

"To pick up Uncle Blair?" Mason guessed. 

"You're lousy at this game. What holiday is coming up?" Jim smiled over at the young boy. 

"Oh goody, we're going to go and buy some candy?" Mason was bouncing by this time. 

"Mason, Mason, Mason. There is so much more to life than candy. We have a Halloween Party every year at the precinct and you win great prizes. So we' re going to go and get costumes now." Jim was now joining in on the bouncing. 

"Wow! That's going to be so much fun. What can I go as?" Mason asked sweetly. 

"Well Blair wants us to look and find some costumes that could do together. Like the three something’s," Jim was thinking. 

"I've never heard of the three something’s. Hmmmm." Mason laughed when Jim reached over and tickled him. 

When they got to the shop, Mason went right for the Musketeers and decided that they were all going as them. 

"Mason, I really don't want to wear tights," Jim said in a whiny tone. 

"What's the matter Uncle Jim? You afraid someone's going to think you're gay?" Mason just dared him to come back with something bad. 

"You, my little man, are a stinker," Jim told the man what sizes he needed for the Three Musketeers and found out when they would be able to pick them up. 

That night Blair walked in the door and Mason attacked him as soon as he shut it. "Wow, did you miss me little man?" 

"Yeah, I did. And I wanted to tell you what we're going to be for Halloween," Mason was so excited that Blair didn't think he would ever be going to sleep that night. 

"So you and Uncle Jim fill me in," Blair sat on the couch and waited. 

"Oh you'll love it. This little monster talked me into The Three Musketeers. So that's what we're going as," Jim grumbled 

"Oh Mason, good thinking, I love that idea. And I want to watch your Uncle Jim walk away in tights," Blair giggled along with Mason. 

"Well I hope you two know that you're going to be wearing tights as well," Jim warned. 

"But we don't care," Blair teased. 

Jim sat down on the couch next to Blair and hugged him and said, "I love you." 

Mason snuggled in between the two of them and Jim knew that this was one of those Kodak moments that they speak of. Jim leaned over and kissed Blair and then leaned down and kissed Mason. "I love you both." 

"Another mushy night, Uncle Blair. What should we talk him into?" Mason laughed as he ran for his bedroom. But Jim caught him in the hall. 

"Uncle, Uncle. It's not fair, you guys are too big," Mason couldn't stop laughing. 

Blair leaned into Jim and whispered, "Thanks, Jim. He's going to have a great Halloween now. I love you, back." 

Halloween did turn out wonderful, and there were lots of pictures taken for keepsakes. 

That night Jim and Blair held each other a little closer than usual. The thought of not having Mason in their life was becoming scarier and scarier. 

**Month 4**

Blair and Mason sat down and made out the invitation for Thanksgiving. Both of them were so excited. Then they made the invitations on the computer and printed them out to mail. Jim walked in and said, "Hey, sport, what do you say we invite your dad?" 

"No." 

"Mason, you have to see him sometime. He might be in the states. Wouldn't you like to see him?" 

"No...." Mason stomped his way into the bedroom. 

"Jim, why do you do that?" Blair demanded. 

"Blair, it's his dad. We should make things good between them," Jim tried to explain. 

"He'll take him away from us," Blair shouted and ran up the stairs. 

Mason came out of his room and went running up the stairs to their room. "I'm not going to leave you, Uncle Blair." 

Jim just put his face in his hands and said, "Why me?" 

"Guys, come back down and do the invitations. I'm sorry I upset both of you," Jim more or less ordered. 

"We're sorry we got angry," Mason said and then asked, "So when my dad comes back it won't bother you when I leave?" 

Jim saw the tears in Blair's eyes and he had them in his, too. "Mason, I'm going to die when he takes you home. But in the meantime, I want you to remember who your dad is." 

"What do you mean you're going to die?" Mason asked, shaking. 

"I just mean I'm going to cry for a long time." Jim kissed the top of his head and said, "Now get back to work." 

Thanksgiving ended up being a wonderful party. Blair and Mason had done all of the cooking. Jim and Connor had done the housework. 

"How come they get to do all of the fun stuff and you and I are left with cleaning?" Connor asked Jim. 

"Because we're both compulsive cleaners and we wanted things done right?" Jim questioned. 

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that Sandy can be such a pig," Connor laughed at the dirty look that he was shooting across the room. 

"You know, it Connor. Thanks for all of your help. Besides we get to do the fun stuff, like eat," Jim pulled Connor into a hug. 

"You are most welcome," Connor said into his shoulder while he was still holding her. 

Everyone got there early and stayed late. Joel had brought his girlfriend, Celeste and two children, Monique and Nicole. Brown had brought his girlfriend, Wendy and her little boy, David. Rafe had come alone, but then so had Connor. Simon finally showed up at about noon with Daryl. Daryl and Mason got along beautifully. 

The Blessing that Mason gave was so sweet. "God Bless everyone in Major Crime. They have become more of a family to me than I ever knew. God Bless Jim and Blair because they're the father I never had. Thank you all." 

That got him hugs from everyone and Jim and Blair had never been more proud of anyone in their lives. 

That night in bed Jim said, "Thank god for you," and made sweet love to his man. 

As Blair lay in his arms that night, he smiled to himself and thought, "I guess he got over the no sex in the loft rule." 

The next morning he was lying there listening to Blair and Mason making breakfast and arguing about something and he was smiling. The next thing he knew he was depressed. He pulled the covers over his head and hoped that no one would come up. 

Blair walked up the stairs to see why Jim hadn't come down. He saw the covers up over his head and knew he was in trouble. 

"Come on, hot shot, tell me what's wrong," Blair asked sweetly. 

Blair was finally able to get the covers down and saw that Jim looked really sad. "All right, what's wrong? You're scaring me." 

"He'll come and take him and I won't hear these sounds ever again. It's breaking my heart," Jim said sadly. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I love you, Jim." Blair hugged him and kissed him soundly before he walked down the stairs. 

He kissed Mason on the top of the head and said, "You think you could go up and give Uncle Jim a little love? He's a little blue today." 

Mason was off like a shot. He jumped on top of Jim and had him laughing within moments. "We got breakfast made. Come on down, k?" 

Jim held on to him for a minute and just smelled him and listened to him. "I love you, Mason." 

"Well, duh. Now come down for breakfast." Mason flew down the stairs and Jim smiled after him. 

While eating breakfast Mason asked, "So, Uncle Jim, are you worried about my dad coming and taking me back home?" 

Jim spit his coffee out and said, "Yeah, more or less." 

"Well, I might have to go with him but it wouldn't be because I want to. I've had more fun with you guys then I ever had in my life. My Mom was always sick so I didn't get to do anything with her. And my dad always worked so I never spent time with him, either. He loved my mom very much. But not me. Anyhow, I'll always be a part of you two. And next summer, could I spend the summer with you?" 

Jim and Blair both got up and hugged him and tried to keep from getting too sad. These were the moments that Jim and Blair would miss the most. 

**Month 5**

"Hurry up, Uncle Blair. We need to get some shopping done before Uncle Jim finds us," Mason yelled out. 

"You know that your Uncle Jim can hear things better than other people and you just announced it to him." Blair smiled. 

"Oh, pooh! So did I ruin it?" 

"Nah, I told him to go to work." Blair laughed as he pulled Mason into a hug. 

The two of them shopped till they almost dropped. Mason found his Uncle Jim a really nice Craftsman Tool Set and had it engraved on the case. It said Jim, the Tool man, Ellison. He had told Blair that he thought that would be funny. Then he got him a tie holder and six new ties for court. He got him a cup that said, I like being an Uncle. He got him one for work that said, "Best Damn Detective on the Planet." Mason got Jim a game for the computer to play while he and Blair were busy. It was a wonderful game that looked like something he would like. It was called Taipei and wasn't a game for wusses. _Well, that's a new word you picked up, Little Ellison._ Mason found a clothing store that carried big and tall. In it he found some wonderful shirts and slacks for Jim's work. He spent a small fortune there but knew that Jim would love them all. As they walked by a Hallmark shop, Mason asked Blair if they could stop. 

"Uncle Blair, look at this." Mason called out. Blair went over and looked and started laughing. 

"Well, it looks like him, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does. Even has his morning bed head. I love these troll dolls. They're so funny. And this one dressed up like a cop is too much fun to pass up." Mason was giggling by this time. 

While he was taking it up to pay for it, he saw photo albums and got three of them. "Uncle Blair, if I got a camera would you take pictures for these photo albums?" Mason asked. 

"Sure, that's a great idea. Why three?" Blair inquired. 

"One for Grandpa, one for my Dad and one for you and Uncle Jim." Mason was off and running with his gifts. 

They stopped at a camera shop next and Mason bought a very nice camera. Maybe the two of them, could practice and get good at it. 

"Get plenty of film, kiddo," Blair said. 

"Got it, Uncle Blair," Mason looked around as they left the shop and asked, "How about lunch? Food Court?" 

"Mason, are you trying to kill me?" Blair feigned a heart attack making Mason laugh his head off. 

"Should we go to the place and have the packages wrapped?" Mason asked. 

"Oh man, that's half the fun. I love wrapping. We'll do it when Jim's not there. Okay?" Blair pulled him in for a much needed hug by both guys.

*

When Jim got home that night, both of the guys were in Mason's room. Jim knocked on the door and heard, "Don't come in yet."

Smiling, he went into the kitchen to get a beer. It was so nice to have the next three weeks off from school. No practice, no added pressures. He loved helping out, but he was getting tired. 

The door opened and Blair walked out. "Did I hear a new camera in there?" Jim wondered why they didn't just use the old one. 

"Yeah, Mason got it today. He got spending money from his dad, so he went a little crazy. Don't go in his closet because that's where all of the gifts are. He wants to know if you'll take him shopping tomorrow for me." 

"Mason?" Jim called out. 

"Yeah, Uncle Jim." Mason walked out and gave Jim a huge hug. 

"I'll try and get off at noon tomorrow. Will that be enough time to shop for you?" Jim smiled when he saw the boy's excited face. 

Jim was amazed at how homey the loft seemed these days with a real family. Making him both sad and happy. Bittersweet, Jim guessed. 

 

The next day he picked Mason up and they went to the mall. Jim didn't have to keep track of the kid because Mason was dragging the older man around. Smiling, Jim followed and enjoyed seeing his nephew this happy. 

"Look, isn't this perfect for Blair?" 

Jim looked and saw some sculptures of unicorns and Pegasus's. "They're beautiful, Mason, but a little out of our range." 

"No, my dad gave me plenty of money, Uncle Jim." Mason continued to look. 

"Maybe we don't want you to use money from Steven. Did you think about that?" Jim sounded angry to Mason. 

"I'm sorry. I did something wrong?" 

"I give you money every week and would have gladly gave you more for Christmas shopping. But I don't want you buying presents with your dad's Money. All right?" Jim asked. 

Mason glared at him and said, "Well, this is what I want for Blair." 

"Mason it's $350.00. We can't afford that type of present right now," Jim said softly so not everyone would hear. 

"I already bought all of your presents yesterday and now I can't buy any for Blair? You're mean and I hate you." Mason took off like a rocket. 

Jim caught up to him and said, "Mason, I'm sorry. It's your money, do what you want. I'm threatened by your dad's wealth but it's no reason to take it out on you. Come on, we'll finish shopping." Jim pulled him in for a hug and they went on to shop. 

"Oh man, look at this candle shop. It screamed Blair as we walked by, I swear it did," Mason said laughing. 

"Now this is a perfect shop for Blair." Jim smiled. 

They ended up getting 12 candles and staying for two hours. Jim had such a headache it wasn't even funny. 

"Uncle Jim, let's sit down a minute," Mason called out from a bench. 

Jim sat down next to him and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Mason pulled Jim's head into his lap and began to give his uncle a head massage. After about 15 minutes of that, Mason asked, "Any better?" 

Jim didn't answer and Mason was afraid something was wrong. "Uncle Jim, please wake up." 

Still no movement. Mason reached for his cell phone and called Blair. He told him what happened and Blair said, "Calm down. Rub his face softly and speak very quietly. Ask him to wake up for you." 

Mason put the phone down and tried that and Jim began to stir. He opened his eyes and said, "Hey, that was a great massage, Mason." 

Then Jim saw the tears falling and realized he must have zoned and scared Mason half to death. Next thing he heard was Blair's voice on a cell phone. Jim grabbed the cell and said, "I need to calm Mason down. I'll tell you about this when we get home." 

Jim sat up and pulled Mason into his arms and said, "Well, I guess it's time to tell you about me." So very quietly he explained the Sentinel business to the child. Mason was amazed that his uncle had something so majorly cool wrong with him. After an hour, they got back up and started their shopping again. Mason now knew that the candle place had triggered the zone out. He also knew that a lot of perfume or sounds would do it, too. The young man was going to have his hands full watching out for his uncle while they shopped. 

When they got to the shop for women, Mason said, "You sit on the bench and I'll be out in a minute. I have to get Megan her present." 

"Can I help you, young man?" a sales woman named Cindy asked. 

"Yes, Cindy, I need a present for a friend of mine. She's about 32," Mason waited for some ideas. 

"Well, do you want clothing?" Cindy asked. 

"Megan probably wouldn't want clothing," Mason answered. 

"How about a nice negligee?" Cindy asked. 

Jim was in there in record time. "NO, he doesn't want a negligee. He wants a sweater, in green, and some perfume. Something in a light musk." 

Mason smiled up and he slid his hand into Jim's large one. Once they got what they needed they were on their way. They walked past a Tarot place and Mason wanted to go in. He got a very nice set of cards for Blair. Then he got a set for Rafe and Brown, too. They stopped at a tee shirt store and Mason picked out the colors, Jim, the sizes, and he had 'Mason's Uncle; put on all of the shirts. Except on Megan's and he put 'Mason's Aunt'. Daryl's said, 'Mason's cousin'. 

"Uncle Jim, could you leave for a minute? I want to get you and Blair one, too." Mason waited for him to leave but Jim had noticed an odd looking man at the end of the store. 

"Mason, I don't want to leave you here right now. Do you understand?" Jim asked. 

Mason looked at the man in the store and wondered why he was scaring his Uncle Jim. "Sure. Just stand over there and don't listen, okay?" 

"Okay, thanks, squirt." Jim leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head. 

Mason got a shirt for himself that said 'Mason is loved by, Jim, Blair, Simon, Rafe, Brown, Megan, Joel and Daryl'. On the one for Jim he put, 'Mason's #1 Dad' and Blair's was 'Mason's #2 Dad'. He got all of them put in a huge bag and headed towards Jim. 

Before he got there the man turned and grabbed him. Jim turned to the idiot and said, "Not a good idea, bub." 

"What are you going to do, daddy?" 

"I'll blow your fucking brains out if you don't let him go right now." Jim pulled his gun out and the idiot realized he wasn't kidding. He let go of Mason and the child ran to Jim. 

Jim yelled at the woman behind the counter. Call 911 right now," Jim commanded. 

"Why, it looks like you have it under control," Susie smiled. 

"Susie, call fucking 911 now," Jim yelled scaring even the robber. 

She finally did what Jim told her to do, but didn't seem to understand why. 

"I guess she thought you were going to take him shopping with us," Mason laughed. 

"I guess. Mason, when I say someone's an idiot, think of her." Jim grumbled. 

Once the PD got there he made a statement, they got their packages and moved on. 

"Was your shopping spree this exciting with Blair?" Jim tried to make light of the situation. 

"Heck no, Uncle Jim. We were done in a couple of hours. You and I have been here for five." Mason was bouncing reminding Jim of Blair more every day. 

"Do you know what you want next?" 

"I want to get Blair a leather case for his laptop. Know where I could find one of those? Oh! And I need to get Simon some of those cigars he likes." Mason was walking so fast trying to keep up with Jim. "Uncle Jim, could you slow down? My legs are way shorter." 

"Sorry, Mason," Jim slowed down and walked beside him. They stopped at a smoke shop and got some cool things for Simon, other than cigars. Jim didn't like the idea of Mason buying a smoking product. 

They stopped in a toy store and got Daryl a fantastic hand held game system with a case and games. Mason was so excited he could hardly speak. Jim wasn't as excited because he was stuck carrying everything. It was damn heavy. 

Once they found the leather lap top case, they were done for the day. Jim was exhausted. It was 7:00 at night. They'd been here for seven hours. No wonder his headache was so bad. 

Driving home, Mason talked nonstop, another thing he had picked up from Blair. Jim wanted some peace and quiet. He wasn't going to get it in the truck. 

As they walked through the door carrying all of the packages, Mason started taking them to his room and shoving them in the closet. 

Blair looked up at Jim and said, "Why not lie down for a short while and I'll come get your for dinner?" 

"Thank you. Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" Jim asked before kissing him. 

"Yes, you have. Now go rest. I'll come and get your when dinner is done." 

"Blair, you won't believe what happened while we were in the Tee shirt place." Mason was bouncing again. 

Jim put a pillow over his head and turned his hearing down and was able to fall asleep. He felt a hand on his chest rubbing and groaned in appreciation, his cock filling immediately and then he heard Mason, "Uncle Jim? Uncle Blair told me to wake you up." Mason jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. 

"Fuck... Or not," Jim said quietly as he got up and slid his jeans over his erection. Then he heard Mason. 

"I'm really sorry, Blair, but I rubbed his chest and I think he thought it was you. He got hard, in his, you know?" 

"It's all right, Mason. He was probably dreaming. Did he yell at you?" Blair asked. 

"No, but his face got all red like an apple. So I knew he was really angry." Mason was truly upset. 

"Mason?" Jim called from the bottom of the stairs and Mason ran into his room. 

"Shit! I hate this." Jim walked over to his room and didn't knock, he just walked in. "Mason, the reason my face was red was because I was blushing. I was embarrassed. I thought you were Blair. I'm sorry," and Jim walked out of the room. 

Blair had been listening to the whole thing and thought Jim was just the sweetest and cutest man on this earth. 

"Anyone hungry?" Blair called out. 

"I am," Mason answered, "and I know Uncle Jim is." 

"Yeah, I am." Jim sat down at the table and didn't lift his face up from the table. 

"Okay, guys. This was a misunderstanding. You both know what happens when you get touched in a certain way, right?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, I know what happens," Mason said quietly. 

"Jim, this isn't a bad thing. You thought it was me. We'll get through this. But, Babe, don't be ashamed of us," Blair pushed. 

"I'm not ashamed of us," Jim said defiantly. 

"Then why are you so embarrassed. He's a boy. He gets turned on, too. He understands," Blair thought he might be getting through. 

"Blair, he's ten fucking years old. And I probably scarred him for life," Jim spat out. 

"I get hard," Mason said softly, making both men turn to him. 

"What?" Jim was shocked. 

"Cool, little man," Blair rubbed his shoulder and made Mason smile. 

"Blair, he's ten years old," Jim said. 

"Jim, think back to when you were ten. Did you never have an erection?" Blair asked. 

"Well, hell! I had one every morning, but that's different." Jim defended himself. 

"But did you ever get one while watching someone or seeing a picture or a movie?" Blair continued to push him. 

Jim sat and thought about that and finally smiled and said, "Yeah, I did. I had forgotten about that." 

"So, now it's settled. Mason, from now on, just shake him and call him by name," Blair ordered in his best Dad voice. 

"Yes, Uncle Blair. I'm sorry, Uncle Jim, and it won't happen again," Mason said, finally looking at Jim. 

"So, like, do I get a hug?" Jim asked worried that Mason would never hug him again. 

He was easily relieved when Mason gave him a hug, as always. Blair was right again. Damn, he's going to be hard to live with soon.

*

For the next week Mason wrapped presents and put tags on them. Jim asked Mason if he'd help him shop for Blair. They ended up at a mall again and Jim groaned most of the way through.

Mason drug him into the music store and showed him what Blair had been looking at the week before. It was a very expensive collection of tribal music. Jim groaned again but knew he would buy it for him. There were ten CDs and that would make a very nice gift. Jim paid and had it gift wrapped there. 

As they walked out he said, "Ready to go?" 

Mason looked at him like he had grown that second head that people talk about. "Uncle Jim, we still have to get something else. And then you have to shop for your friends." 

"Have I mentioned lately how much I hate Christmas?" Jim grumbled all the way across the mall following Mason to wherever it was that contained the present that Blair would love. 

Jim looked up and found himself in front of a South American shop and smiled. "He liked something here?" 

"He liked everything here, Uncle Jim," Mason said with a smile. 

Jim started looking around and saw a gorgeous mask on the wall. It would be so perfect to go along with the one that Blair had. He looked at the price and was a little surprised. He hadn't wanted to spend $150 dollars for a mask, but he knew that Blair would love it. Time to get the damn Visa out. Smiling, Jim took the mask down and took it up to the counter. 

"Uncle Jim, there was one more thing in here that he loved," Mason said, looking in the direction of a painting of a Black Panther in the jungles of South America. 

"Mason, I think the mask would make him happier," Jim argued. 

"Oh. I meant both," Mason said sheepishly. 

"Okay, I'll get both of them," Jim grabbed the painting, saw the price and almost choked and walked over to pay. 

"Do you wrap?" Jim asked first thing. 

"Yes, sir, we'll have these both ready in about an hour. She rang up his purchases and sent them on their way. 

"Okay, I'm done with Blair for now. I need to get the gang something," Jim was thinking aloud. Thank god, Blair and I already finished with Mason. 

"Oh, this would be perfect for Megan." Mason pushed Jim into a Victoria's Secret store. 

"No way. Mason, I don't get things like that for Megan." Jim tried to be stern with little luck because he could see the smile on Mason's little face. 

"I just thought you could get her something nice. Not sexy, nice. She doesn't have anyone in her life right now. She might not even get a present for all we know. Excuse me for caring." Mason pouted a lot like Blair. _That's starting to scare me, how he acts like Blair._

"I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll go to the hallmark shop and we'll find a great teddy bear or something and I'll have Best Friend sewn into it. How does that sound?" Jim counter-offered. 

"Oh, that's a good idea. Here's a hallmark, right here," Mason pulled Jim into it quickly before Jim changed his mind. 

Jim told the woman what he was looking for and she showed them a Precious Moments Bear that they could have inscribed. The woman's name was Sally and she showed them little tee shirts that went on the bears. Jim started looking at them and was laughing and picked out about six and then picked out a beautiful yellow bear. 

"I don't need anything sewn on, these are better. I'd like the Best friend one put on it right now and then have the others wrapped along with it. You do wrap, don't you?" Jim asked in a panic. 

"Of course," Sally answered and got the little tee shirt on the bear that Jim wanted and put everything in a big box to take back to wrap. 

"When can I pick this up?" Jim asked. 

"In an hour. Thank you for shopping here and being so patient with the wrapping." Sally shook Jim's hand and said goodbye. 

"All right, I've got Megan and Blair done. Wow, we're just moving right along," Jim said sarcastically. 

They walked by a gun shop and Jim pulled Mason inside with him. Actually, it didn't sell guns; it sold accessories. "All right, Mason. I can finish the guy’s right here." 

"What are you getting them?" Mason asked, really interested. 

"Well, they all could use a new shoulder holster, so that's what I'll get for them. And I'm going to have something inscribed on the leather just from us. These will cost enough that Blair and I can go together on them," Jim was beaming. 

"Bill," Jim read his name tag, "if I give you the measurements, the type of gun and the colors I would like, can I have them engraved more or less?" 

"Yes, I'm ready. Shoot," Bill laughed at his own joke. Jim and Mason rolled their eyes at each other. 

Jim gave him the list for Joel, Simon, Rafe and Brown. Thankfully, he knew what they all used. Then he added Connor's too. 

"What are you doing? You already got Megan's gift," Mason didn't understand. 

"I'm going to give her this at our house. But Xmas Eve I'll give her the bear. Just with us. I wouldn't want to embarrass her." Jim ruffled Mason's hair. 

"The inscription, sir?" Bill asked. 

"All of them the same. A Man Has To Know His Limitation's and the back side, Love, Jim, Blair and Mason." Jim rattled it off. 

Bill smiled and said, "Good choice." 

"We're all cops." Jim smiled at the clerk. 

"Even better choice then." Bill got all of the holsters for Jim to inspect and once he okayed them, he sent them back to have the inscription put on. 

"How long will that take? And do you have wrapping?" Jim asked. 

About an hour and yes, we'll wrap, but you need to tell us which one goes to who." Bill handed him a paper to keep them straight. 

Jim made the list of the holsters, the colors and whose was whose. He filled out the little cards for each and got that taken care of. While he was finishing up, Bill walked up to him and said, "Was that man with you that took your little boy?" 

Jim's head shot up and he yelled, "Mason. Masonnnnnnn," much louder that time he still got no response. 

"Go look for him, sir. I'll have this all taken care of." Bill could tell that Jim was scared to death. "Hey! Let me page him for you." 

"That would be good," Jim said hands shaking noticeably. 

"Would Mason Ellison please come to the leather shop where your father is," Bill hung the phone up and said, "Now you go find him and I'll be here if he comes back. He was about your height, reddish hair and pretty plain looking actually." 

Jim picked the phone up and called Blair. 

"Sandburg." 

"Blair, someone took Mason." 

Blair could hear that his lover was on the verge of losing control. "Jim. Listen to me. You're at the mall?" 

"Yes." 

"You need to get rid all smell and sounds except for Mason. You need to find him. I'll call Simon. Concentrate, Jim. You can find him." 

"Bye," as he shut the phone he realized he hadn't told him he loved him. _God, he'll leave me if I fuck this up._

Jim stood in the middle of the mall and started cutting out all sounds, tastes and smells until he found Mason. He heard him talking to a man about letting him buy him cotton candy. 

Jim walked up and said, "You have a reason to buy my kid candy?" 

"No, none at all." The man practically ran away. 

"Mason, this is what happens when you talk to strangers. Don't leave my side again. Do you understand?" 

Mason looked at his frightened Uncle and smiled. "I promise. I love you." 

"I love you too. Let me call Blair and tell him I found you and then we’ll get this show on the road." They stopped at all of the stores and picked up their packages and walked out to the parking lot. 

When they walked into the loft it was dark. "Let's go upstairs." 

They walked up the stairs and Blair was sleeping on the comforter. Mason slid on the bed and said, "Uncle Blair are you all right?" 

"Just waiting on you guys," Blair said pulling him close and smelling that sweet child smell. "Mason, don't ever talk to a stranger again." 

"I promise."

*

The next few weeks were a nightmare. Mason was having nightmares about strangers.

"Will things get better Blair?" 

"Yeah, man, they will. Just takes time and patience. Two things that don't go along with you," Blair curled into Jim and they were both sound asleep within moments. 

And Blair was right. Things did get better. The men were growing stronger along with Mason. 

Christmas tree shopping was fun for a change. They all put in their two cents about it, but Mason had the final say. He picked a little scrawny one that they all fell in love with. 

While driving home Mason pulled Blair's face down and he kissed his cheek. Then when they came to a red light, he pulled Jim's face down and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Not that I'm complaining but how come I got a free kiss?" Jim smiled over at Blair. 

"Because I love you," Mason said softly and kissed him again. Jim pulled over to the curb and held Mason for a while. "I love you, too, Mason. You mean the world to me," Jim whispered in his ear. 

Mason looked over at Blair and said, "He loves me, too." 

"DUH!" Blair said, laughing. 

There was a lot of laughing and teasing while the tree was put up and decorated. But when it was done, it was a fine tree. Mason had indeed picked out a good one. One that represented them well, after all Jim, Blair and Mason weren't perfect, either. 

Jim had remembered to get the packages from upstairs and put them under the new tree. When Blair and Mason added theirs there was hardly any room for the tree. 

Mason's Santa presents were up in Jim and Blair's closet. He hadn't even asked about why there weren't more. Jim and Blair knew he would be very surprised and happy.

*

Jim was cooking Christmas dinner since Blair had done Thanksgiving. Turkey and Ham had been decided on. Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, sweet potatoes with butter and brown sugar, broccoli, cheese and rice casserole, fresh fruit salad, mandarin orange, whip cream and jello salad, Corn and green beans, Black beans and rice and desert. Jim had cooked for days on Pumpkin Pies, Lemon Meringue pie and a homemade chocolate cheesecake.

When everyone arrived Christmas Morning, they were shocked to see Jim busy already. But then they saw all of the food he had made. It was going to be a wonderful day and evening. 

Mason asked Jim something that no one heard and he said yes and Mason tore out the front door. Jim's hands were in dressing and he was looking around for Blair when he caught Connor's look and he mouthed, "Please?" 

"On it, Jim." And Megan followed him to the elevator. 

"He made you follow me, huh?" Mason asked in the elevator. 

"Well, it's a scary thing that you talked to a stranger. It's going to take him a long time to get over it." Connor kissed the top of his head and followed him to his friend's house. 

He asked Sydney and Sybil if they wanted to join them for Christmas dinner. They said they would be up at 4:00. 

On the way up Connor said, "So, Mason, how are you doing? Okay?" 

"I'm doing great, Megan. I love being here and I've got great friends and I'm happy." 

"She smiled at him and asked, "So, you’re not sad about being away from your dad?" 

"It's going well. We're like a regular family." 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. How would you like to come and stay at my place for New Year's Eve?" 

"I don't know, Megan. I'll have to ask Uncle Jim. Okay?" Mason flew off the elevator when it stopped. 

"Uncle Jim, they'll be up at four, so can we open presents?" Mason was bouncing in place. 

So everyone gathered in the living room and they all exchanged gifts. It was great fun. They all laughed at each other's expressions and made jokes about anything and everything. Mason fell asleep in Jim's arms and Jim carried him into his bed. Megan followed and watched them. He set him down so carefully and then kissed him so tenderly. It was the sweetest thing and it made her want to cry. He turned and said, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong. I asked Mason if he wanted to spend the night at my place for New Year's Eve and he said he had to ask you. So I'm asking." Connor smiled at him. 

"I don't think so," Jim said, standing up quickly. 

Megan got right in front of him and said, "When? When will you let him out of your sight? Jesus, I love him, too. I'm used to spending time with him and I never get to anymore. I miss him and I want him to be with me, too. You've been being so fucking selfish. Do you think that no one worries? I feel like I let you down that day because I wasn't with you. I have to feel guilty for a lot but I want my Mason back." Connor stated. 

"I'm sorry, Connor. I'm sorry. I'll talk to him okay. I'll try to get better. Everything fucking scares me. The idea of sending him back to school terrifies me. I love him so much and I could have lost that."  
"Megan, I'll stay with you. I miss you, too." Mason sounded so sad. 

"Okay with you, Jim?" Connor asked. 

"Yeah. It's fine by me. Mason take a nap and when you get up your friends will be here." Jim leaned down and kissed him on the head. 

When Jim had shut the door, they stood in front of it and Connor asked, "Jim, what are you going to do when?" 

"I'm not going to talk about it." Jim walked away from her. 

Mason heard his uncle and knew that it would probably be one of the worst times of his life when he went back to his dad. 

The rest of Christmas went very well and Mason wrote down in his journal that it was the best Christmas he had ever had. 

New Year’s Eve found a very nervous Jim letting Mason go over to Connor's house. 

"You've got your cell phone, right?" Jim asked Mason. 

"Yes, and it's charged up, too." Mason answered before Jim could ask. 

"And you're going to check in with me how often?" Jim asked. 

"Uncle Jim, the whole idea behind this is to let you have time with Uncle Blair. Get a grip." Mason smiled at Blair and then kissed him. Then he walked over and kissed Jim. 

"Connor, make sure he's all right at all times," Jim ordered. 

"Jim, I'll guard him with my life, mate," Connor grabbed him and they ran out the door before Jim could think up anything else. 

Jim walked up the stairs and Blair knew it wasn't to have sex. _I don't get paid enough for this._

Blair walked upstairs and started taking his clothing off. 

"Chief, I'm not in the mood right now," Jim's voice was full of sorrow. 

"I know. I'm going to take care of myself. You just lie there. Don't mind me," Blair said as he continued to strip. Once he was naked, he leaned up against the dresser and stroked himself. He started to moan as the strokes picked up. "I'm getting really close so are you sure you don't want any of this?" 

"Get over here," Jim growled. 

Blair jumped into bed and Jim was naked in record time. "What do you want, Chief?" 

"I want to fuck you," Blair stated calmly. 

"You got it." Jim was on his hands and knees quickly. 

"No, Babe. I want you on your back so I can see your face when you come." Blair pushed Jim over. 

Blair got the lube and started to stretch Jim. He went down on his cock and sucked him until he could taste him close to coming and said, "Want to come in my mouth?" 

"Yes." Jim said without thought. 

Blair rubbed his prostate over and over again while he sucked Jim's cock and Jim came with a loud yell. Blair loved when Jim was loud. 

He lifted Jim's relaxed legs up around his waist and slid into Jim's ass. The moan that Blair heard was a good moan and he started moving right away. He began pounding into Jim and chanting at the same time, "You're mine. You're mine. You're mine." Jim knew he was going to come again but he wanted to come at the same time. 

"Chief, come with me now," Jim begged and Blair yelled out Jim's name and came as Jim came all over both of them. 

Once Blair started sliding out of Jim, he got up and got the cloths to clean each other up with. "I love to see you when you come," Blair whispered. 

"I love you, Chief," 

"I love you, Jim. Happy New Year." Blair moved in for another soul stirring kiss. 

Jim began to kiss him more passionately and said, "It's not midnight yet. We need to bring the New Year in right." 

"You won't hear any complaining from me," Blair laughed and went into his lover's arms.

*

**Month 7 - Valentine's Day**

Jim and Blair got such a kick out of the cards that Mason had made for each of his classmates for Valentine's Day. There was going to be a dance at the school and Megan Connor and Brian Rafe were going to help with being chaperones. Principal Benson found herself looking back and being so thankful that she decided to take that chance with Mason Ellison. She not only got Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg to help with things, but she now had Brian Rafe as Assistant Coach for both football and Baseball and Henri Brown for Soccer Coach. Yes, the school was shaping up teacher and teacher aide wise. 

And for the Valentine's Dance, she had so many snacks for the children that it wasn't even funny. She blamed that on Blair Sandburg. He was the best at getting parents involved with their children's lives. 

Principal Benson noticed that Jim and Blair never danced together. They must not want to be out at the school. She walked up to Jim and asked, "Would you like to dance?" 

Jim blushed and said, "Sure that would be nice." The music was lovely and they danced for a while before he said, "Is something wrong?" 

"No, I just wanted to tell you how much we love having you all here. You'll be back next year too, right?" 

“No, not next year. My brother will be back.”  
“Are you all right, Mr. Ellison? You look quite pale,” Ms. Benson said. 

"I'm fine, ma'am." Jim was trying to stay brave. 

She felt him move away from her and he said, "Could you excuse me for a moment?" 

"Sure. I'm going to dance with your partner." Principal Benson walked over towards Blair and saw him watching Jim like a hawk. "Mr. Sandburg, Mr. Ellison stepped out for some air, would you like to dance?" 

"Sure," Blair started to dance and said, "So what happened? What upset him?" 

"Well, I was telling him how happy we all are with all of you and I sure hoped you'd all be back next year with Mason. But then he told me you won’t be back." 

"No, ma'am. We have him only for a year. We're making the best of it, but Jim and I are going to have a hard time letting him go." Blair looked very sad. 

"Go find your man and hold on to him." Principal Benson pushed him towards the door to the patio. 

When Blair got out there, Jim was talking with about six parents about how great a job he did with the coaching. Jim was smiling but Blair could see the pain. When he saw Blair come close he waved him off. Blair knew what that meant. Don't get close to him; he might lose control. Jim fought for control most of his life. And he still did. Blair walked away and knew that he'd talk to him that night. 

Mason ran up to Blair and said, "Uncle Blair, guess who I got a Valentine from?" 

"Who?" Blair asked. 

"Margot, the one that's two grades above me. She said she thinks I'm handsome and look like my dad, the coach," Mason was beaming. 

"Way to go, Mason. Did you give her one?" 

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't expect one back. I gotta go and find Freddy. We're thinking about doing something this weekend. Bye." Mason was gone as quickly as he came. 

Blair noticed that Mason's life had gone back to normal and he was glad of that. Jim walked up to him and said, "Seen Mason?" 

"Oh, like you don't know where he is. If you want him, go and get him," Blair teased. 

Jim walked over to where the child was and bent down and asked him something and Mason started saying goodbye to all of his friends and ran up to Blair. "I'm ready, Uncle Blair." 

"I see that. Where are we going?" Blair now teased him. 

"Uncle Jim said he had a surprise for me at the house. I love presents." Mason laughed as Blair began to tickle him. 

"You? Never. I can't believe you like presents." Blair was laughing just from hearing Mason. 

"All right you two, get out to the truck," Jim ordered. Mason froze and Jim said, "I'm teasing, Mason. Come on; let's get home. I want my present from Uncle Blair." Jim started to run for the truck. 

Jim let them win and looked at this as another night he could remember years from now as a precious moment. When he climbed into the truck he looked at them and said, "I love both of you." Then he leaned over Mason to kiss Blair and then kissed Mason on the top of the head. 

Blair hugged Mason and whispered, "He's mushy tonight. It would be a good night to hit him up for a new video game or something." Mason laughed along with him and Jim just put this in his memory for another night.

*

In the loft, Mason said, "Uncle Jim, come on. We're waiting on you."

Blair and Mason already had theirs sitting on the table in little Valentine bags. Jim walked down the stairs with bags, too. Except his were bigger. 

"Hey, I thought we were keeping the prices down?" Blair whined. 

"This is new for me Blair. I got carried away. And I don't care what you got me. Well, I care, but it doesn't have to be big." Jim kissed Blair soundly to shut the man up. 

Mason said, "Me, first. I get to open mine first." 

Blair handed him his and Mason sat down all excited. He pulled out a tee shirt that said, "#1 Football Player and there was a tazmanian devil under the helmet. It was really cute. Then he pulled out a small box that had a bracelet in it. It was a leather one with words on it. "What does this say, Uncle Blair? It's beautiful. I love it." 

"It says, ‘One Who Is Loved’," Blair said softly. Mason leaned across the table and kissed Blair on the cheek. 

He then unwrapped a box of chocolates and got very excited about that. "I love everything, Uncle Blair." 

"Good, I'm glad. This has been a fun Valentine's day for us, too." Blair meant it. 

Then Mason opened up the large bag from Jim. First he pulled out a stuffed bear that said, #1 Son. Mason just beamed when he saw that. "Thanks, Uncle Jim." 

He pulled out the next thing and found a frame. He turned the frame around and there was a picture of Jim, Blair and Mason inside of this frame. "When was this taken?" 

"At Christmas. I thought you might like it." Jim looked like he was embarrassed. 

"I love it! Thank you. I'm putting it right in my room." Which he did. He stopped what he was doing and went and put the frame up first. He ran back out and sat at the table again. He leaned across and kissed Jim this time. 

He reached in and pulled out a shirt that said, Jim and Blair's favorite kid. "I love this. Thank you both." 

He pulled the last thing out and was shocked. It was a necklace. He just looked at Jim oddly. Mason wasn't quite certain of what to do with a necklace. He'd never owned one before. 

"Mason, you can just hang it on the wall, or over the picture frame. Whatever you want to do is fine by me. A lot of people don't wear necklaces, so don't feel bad if you don't like it. 

Mason was looking at the necklace. It was a wolf on one side and some type of black cat on the other. On the back it said, "We will love you forever, J&B." 

Mason put it on and said, "How does it look?" 

"Looks great, Mason. You did a great job, Jim. See, Mason, he can be taught," Blair teased and Mason laughed. 

"You look wonderful in it. I'm glad you like it," Jim said very quietly. 

"Look at this Blair or did you already see it?" Mason was showing him the necklace. 

"No, this is all news to me. Jim's a man of intrigue. He likes to surprise us all." Blair read what Jim had inscribed and he looked over at Jim and mouthed, "I love you." 

Jim smiled at him and said, "Okay, Blair, your turn." 

Blair sat there bouncing as he waited to open his presents. He opened Mason's first. There was a tee shirt that said, "#1 Teacher and Friend." Blair leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love it." 

The next thing was a box of chocolates and Blair knew he would have to share with Jim. He saw one more thing in there and pulled it out and saw a wallet sized photo of the three of them. Then there was a 5x7 of the same picture for their room. 

"Mason, I love this picture. Thank you so much." He hugged him for quite some time until Jim finally said, "Hey, I need to go to bed sometime tonight." 

"He's such a wuss, isn't he, Mason?" Blair teased. 

Blair opened Jim's bag and saw something he never thought he would see. A ring box. He opened it up and there was a silver ring, with wolves and panthers all around it. The inscription read, "Mine Forever Love, Jim." Blair jumped up and was in Jim's lap in record time. "I love it, I love it. And it fits. How did you know what size?" 

"I used a rubber band and marked it while you were sleeping." Jim beamed at the tears in Blair's eyes. He knew that meant he had made Blair very happy. 

"Hey Uncle Blair, there's more in here," Blair got off Jim's lap and went back to presents. He reached in and pulled out a picture of him and Jim kissing in a gorgeous frame. Blair got up and went back into Jim's lap. 

"It's beautiful. I love it. I don't know who took it, but I owe them a lot. This is one of the most wonderful things I've ever received. I love you, Jim," Blair was ready to cry so Jim knew he had to tease him. "Hey, hot shot, there's one thing in there and then you get to sit on my lap all night if you want to." 

"I'm holding you to that." Blair got up and went to get the last thing out. He pulled out a really beautifully made tee shirt in a lovely shade of teal. It said, 'This man is,' and he turned it over and laughed at, 'Jim Ellison's Property.' "And glad of it, Mr. Ellison." Blair kissed Jim again and crawled into his lap. 

"Uncle Jim, it's your turn." Mason demanded. 

"Well, can I keep Uncle Blair in my lap because he's being all mushy tonight? He needs me to hold him." Jim didn't want to let go of Blair. 

"Sure," Mason said and moved the stuff over to where Jim could reach it. 

"Chief, look what Mason got me?" Jim teased. Blair finally took his face out of Jim's neck and moved over to the next chair. "What?" Blair asked. 

Jim held up a Taz tee shirt that said, "Sandburg's Devil" 

"Jim, that is so you. I love it." 

"Mason, this is great, thank you. I can't wait to wear it." Jim leaned across the table and kissed the child. 

He reached in and got a box of chocolates and said, "Yours are safe for now, Chief. Thank you, Mason, I love chocolate." 

"There's one more thing in there, Uncle Jim," Mason said softly. 

Jim reached down and saw it was a frame. He pulled it out and it was a picture of him sleeping with Mason in his arms. Jim looked at Blair with tears in his eyes and said, "When did you take this?" 

"I don't remember now, Babe. But it was too sweet a moment to pass up and when I showed Mason, he knew you would love it," Blair said. 

"Mason, I do. I do love it. Come here." Jim held his arms out and Mason filled them quickly. "I love you, buddy. I'll always love you. Thank you for everything." 

Then Blair put his package in front of Jim and Jim opened it up and saw a ring box. He looked over at Blair and said, "Someone told you, didn't they?" 

"No, I had no idea. I just wanted something that said you were mine other than a tee shirt," Blair said honestly. 

Jim opened up the ring box and saw a gorgeous silver ring with wolves all over it and the inscription read, 'Together Forever, Love Blair.' Jim put the ring on and looked at it lovingly and pulled Blair over to his lap again. 

"Mason, tell me. Do I ever get my own chair?" Blair laughed as Mason began to laugh, too. 

"I love it, Blair," Jim said into Blair's neck. 

"Look, there's one more thing," Mason said smiling. 

Jim pulled out the tee shirt that said, 'my boyfriend is a cop and he will shoot you.' Jim started to laugh very hard. 

"We better get to bed, guys. Big day tomorrow and everyone has things to do. Night, Mason," Blair called out as he climbed the stairs. 

"Night, buddy. We'll see you in the morning." Jim hugged him and Mason held on. "Something wrong, Mason?" 

"No, I just love you." Mason walked into his bedroom and shut the door. 

When Jim locked up and shut all lights off, he walked up the stairs and said, "Is that the sweetest damn kid you've ever met?" 

"Yeah, he is. I love him, too, Jim." 

"I know you do, Blair. And I love you even more for accepting my family." Jim kissed him and before long they were naked. Jim had to make love to Blair. He just had to. So he got Blair ready and then pulled Blair's legs up around his waist and he started to slide inside of the man he loved more than life itself. He watched Blair's face as it changed from one of slight pain to pure bliss. That was always the most enjoyable part for Jim. Then Blair would start up with the noises and that would just about drive Jim over the edge. But tonight, he had to make it last. He had to make Blair understand how much he loved him. Blair saw the frantic look on Jim's face and felt it in his movements. "I love you, Babe. Show me who I belong to. Show me now," Blair said to Jim very softly and sexy. Jim could never resist anything Blair asked, so he started loving him harder and harder and Jim knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. Blair reached down and fisted his cock twice and came all over the two of them. Jim made more noise than Blair had ever heard him make in the entire time they were together. He kept fucking him and began to say, "You're mine. You belong to me alone. No one will have you. You're mine," and then he came with a loud scream of Blair's name. 

Blair was cuddling Jim and said, "Did you forget we had a child in the house?" 

"Oh shit! Blair, I'm so sorry." Jim kissed him and said, "I don't know what I was thinking." 

"Jim, I think you were thinking that it's all right to make love to me the way you want to now. Mason is fine with us. And by the way, you fucked me really good tonight," Blair mumbled. 

"Thanks. I liked it myself," Jim pulled out and then got the wipes to clean them up and they slept in the nude.

*

**Month 8 – March**

Jim had been on a grueling case all week long. Henri had taken over his job as coach at the school and he had seen little of Mason and Blair. 

"Jim, do you believe we actually caught a break?" Simon asked. 

"Hell! It's about time. This guy was fucking good," Jim growled. 

"But just think, no more murders now. We've got him behind bars," Simon added. 

"Yeah, you're right. But I keep thinking about why we didn't catch him before," Jim was being his usual skeptical self. 

"Hey, it's St. Paddy's day. You going over to Sullivan's Pub? I heard Sandburg might show," Simon laughed at the scowl on Jim's face. 

"Sir, I don't have to have Sandburg around me to make my life complete," Jim growled again. 

"Fine. Go home and sit by yourself. I'm going to see Mason myself." Simon started out the door. 

"He's taking Mason to Sullivan's?" 

"Why not? I'm taking Daryl." Simon made his way to the elevator. 

"Hang on and I'll go with you," Jim grabbed his jacket and rushed to get on the lift. 

"Jim, I'm taking my own car. I suggest you do the same." Simon smiled at his poor lost detective who thought he could make it without Blair Sandburg. 

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Jim said, getting into his truck. Jim realized that he hadn't seen Blair or Mason in nine days. Nine fucking days. When he parked in the lot, he almost ran into the Pub. He had seen Sandburg's car, so he knew they were there. 

As usual Blair was surrounded by gorgeous women. The only difference tonight was that his two men, had bright green hair. Mason saw Jim first and jumped up and started running for him. Jim caught him and held on tight. "Hey, kiddo, I missed you so much." 

"I missed you, too. We didn't think you were coming and I was upset about that. I wanted you to see my hair." Mason clung to him hard. Jim was feeling the guilt all ready. 

"I love you, Mason, even when I have to work. I always want you to know that." Jim started to put the child down, but Mason was having none of that. 

He looked down at Blair and said, "Sorry, Mason doesn't want to give me up quite yet." 

"It's all right. I know how he feels. Come on, let's sit down and I can get a good kiss from you." Blair led him to the table for Major Crime. He watched all of the women look at Blair and it made him angry suddenly. 

"Do they not know you belong to me?" Jim snarled. 

Blair almost laughed and said, "Hey, my man is here. Could we be left alone?" 

"Shit! I knew he was gay," one woman said as she walked away. 

"Chief, the problem is you still give off a vibe for both sides." Jim wasn't a happy camper. 

"Jim, we'll discuss this later. Right now, just tell us how you are." Blair was trying to make him happy. 

"I'm fine. Hey, Mason, how did Henri do with the team all week?" Jim asked. 

"He was all right but everyone missed you," Mason said sweetly. 

"Sandburg, we got the guy," Jim whispered to Blair. 

"Thank god!" Blair was wondering what was wrong with Jim. He was almost afraid to think about it. 

"Can we go home, Uncle Jim?" Mason asked. 

"Sure, we'll cuddle tonight and celebrate life." Jim got up and carried Mason to the truck. 

"Jim, I can take him home." This came out a little harsher than Blair had planned on. 

"I'll drive him home. I haven't seen him in a while. I need to just be with him." Jim got in after he buckled Mason up and they drove off. 

"And what about me?" Blair got into his car and drove off into the murky night. 

He walked into the loft and realized that Jim and Mason must already be upstairs. So Blair put his laptop on the table and began to get some paperwork done for the station. He had been doing work for the school and helping Henri get the baseball team going. Truth be told, he was on the edge of exhaustion. He was doing all of it. Work at the station, the school and taking care of Mason. He seriously doubted he would ever feel the same way about a mom again. 

Jim came down the stairs and said, "What? You don't want to be with us?" 

"Jim, I don't know what your problem is but I can't deal with it right now." Blair shut his laptop and put it away. 

Jim grabbed his arm as he began to walk away from him. "What are you talking about?" 

"Take your fucking hands off of me." Blair kept his voice low, but Jim heard the disdain.  
"Blair, talk to me. Why are you mad at me?" 

"Because you've been treating me like shit all night and I didn't do anything." Blair reminded him. 

"Oh yeah, nothing. Right! You know damn well that you flirt with everyone, those women were all over you and Mason. I don't want him to think that it's all right to be that way." 

"What way?" Blair knew this was going to get ugly. 

"Like some slut. I don't want him to think that's how you behave." Jim had a cold look in his eye to match the sound in his voice. 

"You're calling me a fucking slut?" Blair shouted this time. 

"Keep your voice down, Sandburg," Jim walked towards him and Blair moved away. 

"I'm sleeping in Mason's room tonight. I don't want to even talk to you because we'll break up if I do." Blair walked into the room and shut the doors. 

"Fuck...." Jim said softly as he walked up the stairs. 

When Jim got up in the morning, Mason and Blair were both gone. _Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Ellison._

Blair got to the school and went to see Mrs. Benson. 

"Come in, Blair." 

"Good morning, Mrs. Benson. How are you today?" Blair hated doing this. 

"Are you being pulled in too many directions, young man?" 

"Yes, exactly. And I need to give up on something. So could I be a backup tutor?" Blair hoped she would go for that. 

"That would be more than wonderful, Blair. Thank you for doing as much as you already have." 

"I'll get someone to cover right away. You take a little time to be with Mason and Mr. Ellison." She smiled at Blair and made the young man feel good. 

"Thank you, ma'am. Talk to you soon." Blair rushed to his car and got to the station so that he could get all of that paperwork done and maybe help Jim out, too. 

When he got there, Jim was in a stinking mood. Blair sat at his desk and began to get caught up on paperwork and ignored Jim. 

Simon called out, "Sandburg, my office. Now!" and closed the door. 

Blair knocked, walked in and sat down. "So what did he do now?" 

"He's driving everyone nuts. What's wrong?" Simon was in a state of confusion. 

"I don't know what's wrong but I'm getting the shitty attitude also, sir, so talk to him, not me." Blair got up and walked out of Simon's office. Simon knew right then that there was something major going on. 

"Ellison, my office," 

Jim knocked, walked in and stood at attention. 

"Sit down, Jim. I need to talk to you," Simon said seriously. 

"Oh shit! He told you I called him a fucking slut?" 

"You called Sandburg a slut?" Simon asked in shock. 

"He didn't tell you?" Jim asked. 

"No, Jim. He said I needed to talk to you. He didn't know what was wrong. But if you called the man you love a fucking slut, I'd leave your ass in a heartbeat." Simon was getting angrier by the moment. 

"He spends too much time with the fairer sex and he likes it," Jim whined. 

"Tough shit! Everyone loves Sandburg. He doesn't love everyone back. He's crazy in love with you. Now go and find that man and kiss and make up." Simon shoved Jim out of the office. 

Jim went out and asked if anyone knew where Blair was. He found out his Chief was down in the workout room. 

When Jim walked in, he took in the sight and almost got hard immediately. Blair was working out on a Universal Gym Set and he was taking little breaths in between lifting the weights on his arms and legs. There was sweat slipping down the young man's face, making Jim want him even more. 

"Chief, I'm sorry," Jim said quietly because they weren't alone in the room. 

"Just for grins and chuckles, Jim, what are you sorry for?" Blair stopped what he was doing and waited for Jim's answer. 

"For calling you a fucking slut. For blaming you because I've missed you and Mason for the last ten days." It almost came out in a whisper. 

"I'll meet you upstairs. I have to have a shower. Go on, I'll see you up there and we'll talk," Blair walked into the locker room and Jim started to leave the gym. 

"Ellison, you working things out?" Branson asked, smiling. 

"I hope so, Bran. I hope so." Jim walked through the doorway and smiled to himself. 

He went up and did some paperwork while he waited for Blair. Once he heard and saw Blair he was worthless for doing anything. Then Blair walked right past him and into Simon's office. When he came back out about five minutes later Blair said, "Come on." 

Jim didn't argue. He followed Blair downstairs. Blair looked over at Jim and said, "Keys..." Jim pulled the truck keys out and threw them at Blair. 

Blair drove them to the loft and once inside, he said, "Jim, let's not fight anymore, okay? It upsets us and Mason too much. Plus, I'm crazy about you. I hate sleeping alone." Blair smiled at the man he loved. 

"Deal. If I start acting like a dick, take me aside and remind me of this pact we just made. All right?" Jim wasn't joking a bit. He then pulled Blair into his arms for a much needed hug. 

"Jim, in three months or so, Steven's coming for Mason. What are we going to do?" Blair asked sadness overtaking his body. 

"Blair, let's not start thinking about it now, all right?" Jim was just as upset but knew there was nothing they could do about it. 

They took Mason out for dinner that night and had a real family night. They wanted the kid to remember more fun family times than fights. Both men would have to make an effort to make things work.

*

**Month 9 – April**

"Ellison and Sandburg, get your butts into my office right now," Simon roared. 

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Jim asked as he walked into Simon's office. 

"I have an assignment for the two of you but you'll be gone for about a week." Simon got ready for Mount Ellison to erupt. 

"No fucking way. You know we have Mason. We can't leave him alone with someone we don't know," Jim bellowed. 

"I'm going to stay with him," Simon said quietly. 

"Why?" Blair asked. 

"We need you two in Seattle for a really tough case. A friend of mine, who is the Chief of Police there, asked if you'd help him." Simon watched his friend’s faces, waiting for an answer. 

"They don't have their own cops?" Jim snarled. 

"Jim, they can't get anywhere and it's a child killer. I told him that you and Sandburg would come." Simon waited for the fighting to begin. 

"A child killer?" Blair asked looking rather pale. 

"Yes, he or she has killed 12 children. FBI is on it, too, and they're having no luck whatsoever," Simon added. 

"We'll go only if we know that Mason won't be left alone at any time," Jim said coldly. 

"Jim, you have my word. Daryl and I are going to take really good care of him. And we're going to sleep in your bed in the loft so that Mason won't have to be uprooted from his home." Simon smiled at his friends. 

"Thanks, Simon." Jim said, trying not to smile. 

"Your room is taken care of. Here's the paperwork and your plane tickets. Don't take too long. I don't want to have to keep Mason forever." Simon laughed as both men glared at their boss. 

Jim and Blair had to tell Mason why they were leaving and that they might be there for a week or two. When he found out, he held on to Jim and said, "Let me go with you please. Don't leave me here." 

"Mason, we can't take you with us. It's work. But Simon and Daryl will be staying here until we get back." Blair tried to calm their child down. _Our child? When did I start thinking of him as our child?_

"They'll come here?" Mason asked with a smile. 

"Yes. They're going to stay here, buddy." Jim hugged him close knowing he was going to miss him like mad. 

Mason went upstairs to help them pack and laid on the bed laughing and teasing them. Blair looked over and saw a sleeping child and said, "I'll take him downstairs, Jim." 

"Nah, let's sleep with him tonight. I feel like we all need it." Jim pulled Blair into a hug and kissed him. 

"Okay, sounds good to me." They finished the packing and got ready for bed. The night went too fast. In the morning, Simon was there to take over for them and Mason started whining like crazy. Jim and Blair weren't expecting that, so they were upset. 

"Buddy, don't give us grief right before we leave. You know we're coming back, right?" Jim asked his nephew. 

"I don't want you to go, Uncle Jim. I want you to stay here." Mason was very upset. 

Simon picked Mason up and said to the boys, "Get. I've got this under control." 

Jim and Blair could both hear Mason yelling for them all the way downstairs. Blair looked over at Jim and saw how upset he was. Blair held his hand and tried to stay brave for both of them. The airplane ride to Seattle was a nightmare. Jim was on that verge of tears the whole time and Blair had to spend most of the time in the bathroom, controlling his tears. 

When the men got to the hotel it was a blessing because they just wanted to lay down and rest. They slipped into bed and held each other tight. Jim hoped that no one would call them today. But Jim's luck usually didn't hold out. 

When the phone rang Blair answered, "Sandburg." 

"Detective Sandburg? This is Captain Drake. I was wondering if we could send a car for you and Detective Ellison." 

"Could you give us an hour, sir?" Blair asked. 

"Sure. We'll be there in an hour." Drake hung up the phone and gave orders to his men.

*

"Jim, come on. We have to have a shower and get ready. They're coming in an hour." Blair smacked Jim's ass as he walked by.

While Blair was showering, he could hear Jim come in and take care of some things. "Want to share the shower?" 

Jim got in and started to kiss Blair. Blair knew this kind of kiss. He was going to get fucked fast and hard. It was one of the ones where Jim wanted to forget everything else and keep his mind on Blair alone. It's a tough job but someone had to do it. 

Jim did just that; he used the lotion in the shower stall and got Blair nice and loose. Then he leaned him over and slid his cock in fast and hard. He didn't stop to see if Blair was hurt. He didn't stop for anything. The whole time he was chanting, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." Jim reached around and started fisting Blair's cock and it didn't take much and he was coming with Jim close behind. 

"Blair, are you all right?" Jim asked softly. 

"Oh yeah..." 

"I love you," Jim whispered gently into Blair's ear. 

"And I love you, big man. You're my life," Blair kissed him and then cleaned them both up. "Come on, hot shot, we've got things to do today." 

Right on time, there was a knock on their door. Jim opened to four officers. The first one stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Detective Hawkins, this is Pantero, Carter and Franklin. We're here to pick you up and take you to the sites." 

"I'm Detective Ellison and this is Detective Sandburg." Jim said standing aside so they could see Blair. Blair stuck his hand out and shook all of their hands. 

On the way down, Blair wondered if there was a book somewhere that said how cops have to look. Pantero looked a lot like Blair, same age and long curly hair. Hawkins looked a lot like Jim. Big, buff, gorgeous and losing his hair. Carter looked so much like Rafe that it wasn't even funny. Franklin was Simon's size, Black and looked somewhat like him. _I'm going to write up a paper on this someday._

"We'll take you to the first site, first," Hawkins said. 

"Well, duh," Pantero said softly, making Hawkins laugh. 

Jim and Blair laughed in the back seat, too. Once they got to the site, Blair asked if they could be left alone. He told them that Jim had the best luck with crime scenes without a lot of human interference. 

They walked in together and looked around. This site was supposedly from about two months ago, so chances of anything being here would be slim. 

"Jim, open up those senses. Do you smell anything out of the ordinary?" Blair asked. 

Jim closed his eyes and just took in the smell and said, "I smell the child. He or she had that sweet child smell. This isn't where he was killed." 

Blair walked out and said to Hawkins, "What the fuck is going on? This isn't where that child was killed, is it?" 

"They don't think so, but no one has given us anything to go on." Hawkins asked. 

Jim stormed out and said, "Where did you find the child?" 

"We haven't. This is one of the children that we haven't found yet. This isn't the first one, this is the last one. We were hoping you would find something we could do about it right now." Pantero said. 

"Well, I can tell you this much. The child knew who the killer is. He knows he wasn't in any peril and I think the child is alive," Jim said quickly and then asked, "Do you know who the child is?" 

The cops all looked at each other and said, "Captain Drake's Grandson." 

"Shit...." Blair said quietly. 

"Captain Drake is a great guy. He would never do this." Carter said in defense of his Captain. 

"We never said it was him. But we need to start watching him, and all family members. I need to see how these children were killed. Then I need to see the latest child so I can examine him," Jim said professionally. 

"Sure, we'll set up the watch on his family and Pantero, will you take them to the morgue, please?" Franklin asked. 

"Come on, guys." Pantero got in the cruiser and drove off with Jim in the front and Blair in the back. 

"So, Ellison, how do you know this stuff?" Pantero asked. 

"I can sense things, not always but sometimes," Jim answered. 

"Well, I hope you can sense something off this little guy. It broke my heart. I have a son the same age. I'm scared to death to leave him alone for anything." The young cop continued driving while talking. 

When they got to the morgue, doctor Chance said he hadn't had a chance to do the autopsy. Jim asked if he could see the child alone. They all let Jim and Blair go in alone and shut the door. 

Jim pulled the drawer open and pulled the sheet back. Jim backed up and said, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." 

"Jim, it's not Mason. It's not our baby. Calm down. He just looks a lot like him. Now do your job." He rubbed Jim's back and watched Jim go into Sentinel mode. 

He checked the little one's hand and smelled them. He got two different smells other than the child. Jim walked out to the hallway and said, "I need to smell you and he picked up the doctors hand and sniffed with his eyes closed. Thank you. I needed to log that into my memory." Jim walked back into the room. 

"I have one male, other than the doctor, on this child." Jim moved down and logged all smells that were unusual and he got to the little boys butt and Jim was trying to control himself so he didn’t lose it. When he got down to his feet, he saw some odd bruising and looked at it closely. It was pine needle punctures. The child must have tried to get away and ran through a pine tree area. Jim looked closer to his legs and saw them there, too. 

Jim called the doctor in and said, "I need you to do semen swipes." 

"Detective Ellison, he must have used a condom and there was no semen in the child. I checked." 

"Well, check lower. The semen is on the inside of his knees. Whoever was wearing the condom must have gotten careless at the last moment. There are two different samples of semen. I need both done." Jim was looking at the child again. 

"Detective Pantero, we're going to be looking for two suspects, I need that written somewhere. Also, where would we find pine trees?" Blair asked. 

"In the forest, there are tons of them. What has that to do with this child?" Pantero was confused, and wasn't trying to be a smart ass at all. 

"Well, I'll be damned! We've been trying to figure out what this was. You think he ran through pine needles?" the good doctor asked. 

"Yeah, I think he got away from them for a bit and tried to get away forever. My partner thought he might have had some type of reaction to the pine needles. Let us know as soon as you have the results of the semen analysis. Please?" Jim said as he walked out of the room. 

All three men were quiet as they walked back to the car and Pantero said, "Ellison, we still have the little boy from the week before, would you look at him? He's my brother's neighbor's kid. I would love to offer them some kind of hope in catching the killer. 

So the three walked back in and Jim was led to a different room, and Pantero pulled the little boy out. This one was about seven and was Hispanic. He had been beautiful. Jim felt a feeling of sadness come over him and he didn't know what to do with it. Blair saw the look and knew Jim needed some help. 

"Pantero, could we do this alone, please?" Blair asked nicely. 

"Oh yeah, I understand. I'll be outside waiting for you." Pantero walked out and shut the door behind him. 

Jim started to look the child over but kept gagging. The poor little guy had been dead for about six days. Jim lifted his fingers up and looked at them and saw scrapings and asked Blair to make a note of that. Chances are the doctor took scrapings, but Jim didn't want to miss anything. Then he moved down and saw there was no semen in the anus, but as before there was some in between the knees. They were the same men. Jim could tell. This time, Jim saw that the child must have put up quite a fight because they had to tie him down and gag him. This made Jim wonder if they didn't do this one in town, having to keep him quiet. Where if they had been in the forest they wouldn't have cared. He told this all to Blair and he wrote up a list of things to check. 

Jim went back to talk to Doctor Chance about the boy, they had just looked at. "Did you get the scrapings from underneath his fingernails?" 

"Yes, Detective we have that in his file. Let me get it for you," the kind man got everything Blair and Jim would need to study up on the monsters and the victims. 

Jim read that Doctor Chance had found the semen on the inside of the knees on that one and Jim asked, "Did you find semen on any of the others in the same place?" 

"Let me look and tell you," he answered as he pulled open his file cabinet. "Sandburg, want to help go through these? We have 12 dead children already and 7 missing. We need to do something," Doctor Chance took a seat and began to go through the files. Between Jim, Blair, Chance and Pantero they finished in an hour. 

"Okay, it seems they have been getting sloppy as of late," Doctor Chance said. 

"Well this will give us something to go on and we'll discuss some things with the Detectives and go from there. With any luck, Doc, you won't have any more," Jim said shaking his hand. 

They got back to the hotel and had the officer's meet with them. They all sat down at the table and Jim said, "Was there anything to link these kids together. Not just with each other, but someone they all knew?" 

"I don't think so, Ellison. We would have discovered it I'm sure. We've been looking for this guy for a long time," Hawkins said. 

Pantero stood up and said, "They found some stuff while at the morgue today." 

"You're shitting me?" Carter asked. 

"We'll never hear the end of this one," Franklin snarled. 

"Hey, we don't even want to be here. When it's all done, we don't want to be here. Get our drift?" Blair made sure they all understood. 

"Why would you give this great bust to us?" Hawkins asked. 

"Because we don't need it and you guys did the work. Jim's able to figure things out sometimes that no one else can. He just wanted to help you," Blair added. 

"So, Ellison, what do you think we should do next?" Pantero asked. 

"I think that we should start watching the Captain, his son and anyone else that hangs out over there. There are two men, not one. So we're looking for two. I'm hoping that the Doc will be calling soon saying they aren't from someone related. We'll have to see." Jim was pacing by this time. 

"We'll start the watches on Captain Drake and his son," Hawkins said. 

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't it make more sense if it was Jim and I? They don't know us and we'll have a rental car," Blair suggested. 

"Good thinking, Sandburg," Carter said. 

They all waited for a phone call, which came about an hour later. Doctor Chance said they were indeed two types of semen on the boy’s legs and the other boy’s legs. One was a type A and one was a type B. He informed them that he had the tests being run now for a match if it was anyone that had been arrested. 

Blair was hooking up his laptop and asked if they could let him look at records at the precinct. 

"Let him," Hawkins said. 

So Carter got everything set up and Blair started doing a scan for anyone in the children's family that had been arrested for sex crimes. 

Everyone looked as he did it and two different names popped up. One was Michael Drake for raping a little boy, charges dropped because of lack of evidence. The other picture was Sean Bishop, arrested in the same rape charge. He was a brother to Matthew Bishop, one of the boys that died. 

Jim looked at it and said, "See if it says what blood type they are." 

Blair typed in some stuff and came up with Michael Drake, type A and Sean Bishop, type B. 

"Hawkins, get on the phone right now and tell Doctor Smith to start doing a check for the semen for those two. I bet you anything their DNA will match," Jim said. 

"He killed his little brother?" Pantero was shocked. 

"We don't know that yet, Pantero. So let's focus on finding out what we can." Blair helpfully added. 

"So where is the Captain's Grandson?" Carter wondered aloud. 

"Hopefully, still alive. Drake probably didn't want to kill his own son," Jim said, hoping it to be true. 

"So what are we doing now?" Hawkins said. 

"Well, Sandburg and I are going to sit outside Drake's house," Jim said, getting ready to go. 

"Here is a radio if we need you. And here is a cell phone if you need us," Pantero said. 

"Thanks, talk to you all later. Lock up for us, eh?" Blair asked as they walked out of the room. 

Once in the car, Blair said, "How much you want to make a bet they're up there going through our stuff to see if we're gay?" 

Jim burst out laughing. "Chief, if they're worried about that right now, we've got major problems. 

When they got the Captain's house, they parked up a ways and settled in.  
"Call Mason," Jim told Blair. 

"It's not our cell phone, man," Blair said. 

"Tough! Call anyhow. I want to talk to him." Jim handed the binoculars over to Blair and took the cell phone. 

"Banks." 

"Simon, did you move in for good?" Jim asked with a smile in his voice. 

"No way. Mason has been missing you all day long. Kept telling me he knew something happened to you and I had to stay here with him." Simon sounded tired. 

"Is he sleeping?" 

"No, not hardly. Mason, your Uncle Jim is on the phone," Simon called out. 

"Uncle Jim?" Mason cried into the phone. 

"Mason, settle down. Stop acting like that or I won't call at night," Jim tried to sound strict. 

"Can you come home tonight?" Mason pleaded. 

"Mason, I can't come home tonight. You know that. Now I need you to get some sleep and go to school tomorrow," Jim said. 

"Can Uncle Blair tell me a story?" 

"Uncle Blair, can you tell Mason a story?" Jim asked kissing Blair. 

"Yes, I sure can." Blair grabbed the phone from Jim. "Hey, Mason. I miss you, kiddo." 

"I miss you, too. Can you tell me a story to go to sleep?" 

"Lay down and I'll start the story." Blair began the story. "Once upon a time, there were two police officers. They were both very good police officers but something was missing in their lives. 

The big buff cop met the small studly cop and they became friends. As time went on, they found they wanted to be more than just friends. They went out on a few dates and found out they really, really liked each other. As time went on, they fell in love. The big buff cop didn't want to at first, but once he got there, he was there for good. The small studly cop knew from the moment he laid eyes on the big buff cop that he was to be his. 

One day the big buff cop came home and informed the smaller studly cop that he was going to be bringing a small one into the fold. Studly wasn't sure how to feel about that, but Buff loved the idea from the very start. 

Buff brought kiddo home and they became a family. An odd family, but still a family. Buff and Studly loved kiddo more than life itself. And they all lived happily ever after. 

"Mason?" Blair got no sound, so knew the story had worked. 

"Sandburg?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah, it's me." 

"I don't know how you did that but thank you. I was having a hard time here." Simon sounded so tired. 

"Want me to tell you a story?" Blair asked. 

"Fuck you. Tell Jim I said goodnight." Simon closed the connection. 

"Buff, did you hear that? You get a good night and I get a fuck you," Blair laughed. 

Jim leaned into him and kissed him quickly. Then he tensed up and said, "Movement from the garage. 

Jim saw a young man back out of the garage and then close the garage door and take off down the street. 

Jim took off behind him, slowly to not alarm him in any way. They pulled over to the other side of the street when the car pulled into a driveway. 

They watched him open the trunk and get a duffle bag out. Blair looked at Jim and watched him carefully. Jim, please tell me you don't hear any heartbeat's coming from the duffle bag," Blair pleaded. 

"It's only his heartbeat, Blair," Jim said is with such sadness that Blair didn't get it at first. 

"Oh fuck... You think that little boy is in that bag?" Blair wanted to be wrong. 

"Call them right now on the radio and the cell. Tell them where we are. I'm going in," Jim started to get out and Blair said, "NO, you wait for me, Ellison." 

"Well, hurry the fuck up then." Jim was pacing. 

Blair called and told them everything he had to and walked behind Jim to the house. "They're in the basement," Jim said walking up to the house. 

Jim knocked on the door and a woman answered and said, "Yes?" 

"I'm Detective Ellison and I'm here to ask questions about your son." Jim hoped that she would invite them in. 

"Come in, Detective. You're still hunting for the killer after all this time?" 

"Ma'am, where is your older son?" Blair asked. 

"He's downstairs with friends. They get together all the time. Why?" she was getting a little nervous now. 

"Ma'am, we need to talk to him," Jim said walking towards the back of the house. 

"Where does he think he's going?" she asked. 

"I would guess the basement is this way?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, but they aren't in the basement. They're in the hobby room. Why in the world would he be going there?" 

Four men came out of the so-called hobby room carrying guns and shot Jim in the back. Then they turned on Blair but Blair was ready. He saved the woman and shot two of them before they went back in the room. 

The front door flew open and Hawkins said, "What happened?" 

"We need a fucking ambulance. They shot Jim in the back." Blair was ready to freak out but knew he had to stay calm. 

Carter called for the ambulance and then he came in and said, "Do we know if he's alive?" 

"He has to be alive," Blair screamed at him. 

They all looked at each other and Blair said, "I'm sorry. I need to get to him." 

"So who are the guys lying on the floor?" Pantero asked. 

The mother said, "They're friends of my son's." 

Blair started sneaking across the floor and made a mad dash to get to Jim's side. There was blood everywhere and he couldn't believe a person could live after losing that much. "Jim? I'm here, Babe," Blair whispered that close to his ear, only for Jim to hear. 

"Blair? I thought they were in the basement. Where did they come from?" Jim asked having a hard time breathing. 

"Don't worry about it now, Jim. Okay? Just hang in there," Blair begged this time. 

"Blair, go and tell them about the duffle bag and see if there isn't a way to the basement from that room. Have them check for any other bodies. Now get out of here," Jim ordered. 

"I'm not leaving you here," Blair said adamantly. 

"Yes, you are. Now go tell them. The case comes first, Blair. Go..." Jim closed his eyes and hoped Blair would leave. 

Blair got back over to the other cops and said, "He was carrying a duffle bag and Jim thought he might have someone in it. And he thought they were in the basement and wonders if there is a way out of the basement through here to the basement," Blair rattled it all off for all of them. 

The mother said, "Oh yeah, you can get out of that room through the basement." 

Franklin called for more cars and men. "We need to watch the back of the house and the front," Blair said. 

"Which do you want?" Pantero asked. 

"I'll take the back." Blair got up and went for the back yard and began to look for a way in. 

Blair could hear the police cars and the ambulance arrive but stayed where he was. He needed to get down there and see if the child was indeed dead, or Jim might have been mistaken. Blair found a door to the basement and entered. Right behind him came Pantero. "I've got your back, Sandburg." 

"Thanks," Blair said as he walked down the stairs. 

Once they got down there, they saw a duffle bag. Pantero went and unzipped it and there was a little boy in it. He was alive. 

"Take him out," Blair said. 

"No way am I leaving you in here without backup." Pantero answered. He leaned down to the little boy and said, "Then he'll wait on the stairs until we take him up. 

"Yes, sir," the little one answered. 

Blair saw another duffle bag and unzipped it and found another little boy, alive. He pulled him out and told him to wait on the stairs with the other boy. 

Pantero looked around and realized there were seven duffle bags. He unzipped the next one and found a dead child. He ran to the next one and unzipped and this one was alive. Blair pulled him out and told him wait with the others. Out of the seven duffles, there were five live boys and two dead ones. 

Blair walked into a larger area and the men were standing there holding their guns, waiting for someone to come down the stairs. 

"Seattle Police. Drop your weapons and turn around putting your hands on your head," Pantero said and all three of the men, started shooting so Pantero and Sandburg had to shoot back. It was over rather quickly. Pantero made sure Blair was all right and then he said, "Will you check on those kids?" 

Blair went to the stairs and saw five little boys huddled together. They had no clothing, so they didn't want to stand out in the open. Blair walked up to them and said, "Hang on and we'll get you something to wear." 

He asked the woman if she had five men's shirts he could use and she handed him five, no questions asked. Blair glanced over to see how Jim was doing and saw he wasn't there. Good. They took him already. 

He rushed back to the stairs and helped the little guys get dressed. "All right. You ready to go answer questions now? As soon as that's done and you are seen by a doctor, you get to go home." 

Blair walked around with the little survivors and everyone was shocked. The questioning started. 

Blair walked over to Franklin and said, "So when did they take Ellison?" 

"I don't know. I was busy here. Ask the EMT person right there," Franklin said. 

Blair walked up to the EMT and saw her name was Bonnie and asked, "Where did you take Detective Ellison?" 

"We took him right to the morgue," Bonnie answered not knowing she had just killed Blair. 

Blair walked back to Pantero and asked, "Do you need me for anything else?" 

"If we do, we'll come by the hotel, all right?" Pantero answered. 

"Yeah, fine." Blair walked sadly out of the house and back to the hotel. 

Blair got back to the hotel and didn't know what to do. The room even smelled of Jim. 

He picked the phone up and called Connor. 

"Connor." 

All she heard was a man trying to take deep breaths and finally she realized it was Sandy. "Oh god, Sandy, what happened." 

"They fucking killed him, Meg." 

She knew he was worse than upset because he just called her Meg. "Sandy, hang on a minute, sweetheart. I'm going to call Simon on my other line. Be right back." 

Blair hung up the phone and started pacing. The phone rang and he picked it up and never stopped pacing. "Blair, listen to me. I need you to calm down and tell me what the fuck happened." Simon was using his boss voice and it was working. 

Blair told him what happened and then just waited for Simon to tell him what to do next. 

"Sandburg, I'm coming right now," Simon said softly. 

"Nooooooooooo. You promised Jim you wouldn't leave Mason for anything," Blair cried. 

"I'm not leaving him. Connor's coming over right now and I'll be there in an hour or two. Hang on, kid." Simon hung the phone up and got packed. 

In the next two hours, there was a lot of work to do on the case. "Don't you think it was weird how Sandburg just took off?" Carter asked. 

"Well, both of them said they wanted no acknowledgment. I guess he was right. But I was expecting a goodbye or something," Hawkins said. 

"He was acting really weird when he left," Franklin said. 

"What do you mean weird?" Pantero asked. 

"I mean, he acted like he had lost his partner or his best friend," Hawkins said. 

Bonnie, the EMT woman walked up and said, "It was sad about his partner though." 

"What?" Hawkins said. 

"About his partner dying," Bonnie said sadly. 

"Call and see if he didn't make it, Pantero," Hawkins barked. 

"I can tell you he didn't make it. The poor thing was taken to the morgue. He was dead," Bonnie said. 

"What the fuck? He was alive when he left here," Carter screamed. 

Bonnie said, "The cop was dead." 

"He wasn't fucking dead, BONNIE!" Hawkins was pissed now, too. 

He called and found out that Jim was on medical floor and doing fine. He told everyone about it and said, "Bonnie? You told Sandburg this?" 

"Well, of course I did. I figured he would want to know about his partner," Bonnie said, looking foolish, which seemed to come natural. 

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Hawkins said making a run for the car. He was followed by Carter, Pantano and Franklin. "Call him on the phone. No, we'll talk to him in person." Pantano said. 

There was a knock on the door and Blair opened it and Simon stood there looking almost as sad as Blair did. They sat down on the edge of the bed and discussed what had happened that evening. Simon reached over and took the phone off the hook. He wanted Blair to have some time to himself before he had to talk to family and friends. 

It was about one in the morning when there was a loud knock on Blair's door. Blair jumped and Simon said, "I'll get it, Blair. Just relax." 

Simon opened up the door to four detectives and said, "Something I can help you with?" 

"We need to talk to Sandburg. It's a matter of life and death," Hawkins said. 

Simon looked over and saw Blair shaking again and knew Blair was ready to lose control. "I think he's had enough bad things happen to him tonight. We just want to be left alone." 

Simon slammed the door and Hawkins knocked again. This time when Simon opened it he yelled, "What the fuck do you want?" They could all see the sadness in this man's face, too. "Leave us alone," and Simon started to shut the door. 

"Ellison isn't dead," Hawkins said. 

"What?" Simon snapped. 

"It was some really misinformed EMT at the scene. She told Sandburg that he was dead and they took him to the morgue. Well, that was one of the bad guys, not Ellison. He's doing well. He had surgery on his back and he's on the medical floor and has been trying to reach Sandburg for the last two hours." Hawkins couldn't believe he got all that out without a breath. 

Blair pushed past Simon and hugged Hawkins and said, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." 

"In other words, we thank you," Simon said with a large smile on his face. 

"You must be Captain Banks." Carter asked. 

"Yes, I am, and who might you be?" 

They all introduced themselves while Blair went and got dressed in something clean. 

"Sandburg, hurry it up. You either get out here or I'm going alone." Simon was so damned happy he couldn't believe it. 

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Blair kept wanting to cry from joy. _What's up with that, you wuss? He's alive. Get on with your life._

As soon as they walked into the room where Jim was at, Blair rushed over to Jim's bed. Jim held his arms out and said, "Come here, and let me hold you." 

"No way! You just had surgery," Blair answered. 

"It was minor surgery. I really want to hold you bad." Jim looked like he was going to cry. 

"Jim, why are you so upset?" Simon asked. 

"Because my partner didn't come up to see me. I couldn't understand why you didn't come up and then they told me what happened. Then I couldn't reach you on the phone and tell you that I loved you." Jim was understandably upset. 

"Sandburg, just snuggle with him a little. That's what he needs," Simon walked out of the room and sat down outside the door on a chair. 

Hawkins, Pantero, Carter and Franklin all came walking down the hall and Simon stood up. "Sorry, no one is allowed in now." 

"Sir, we know that they're gay and a couple. We don't care. We want to see them both," Hawkins said and smiled at the goofy look on Simon's face. 

They all walked in and greeted both Jim and Blair. While they were there, they had them sign off on all of the paperwork and then they filled Jim in on everything that went down. 

Captain Drake was devastated by the news of his son being a monster, but he still had his grandson to raise, and he was going to, hopefully, get a second chance. 

Everyone that had a child missing and they were found were very happy with the Seattle PD. But there were two families bound to be sad. At least they now had closure. 

Simon went back to Jim and Blair's place and took over the Mason watch. Jim got out of the hospital six days after the surgery and he and Blair packed to go home. 

When they got off the plane, Jim saw Mason running toward him and sat his bag down so he could catch him with both arms. Mason jumped into those strong arms and kissed Jim's face all over the place. 

"I missed you, Uncle Jim. I missed you so much." Mason put his face into Jim's neck. 

"I missed you too, buddy. I love you. Wanna say hello to Uncle Blair now?" Jim asked. 

Mason jumped down and ran to Blair and jumped into his arms. He did the same thing with Blair. Kisses all over his face and telling him how much he loved his dear uncle. 

Simon shook both of their hands and said, "Welcome home. Take a few days and spend them with Mason." And like that, he was gone. 

"So were you good for Uncle Simon?" Blair asked him. 

"Not that good. He got mad at me," Mason pouted just like Blair. 

"He got mad at you?" Jim asked. 

"I kept whining and he was angry at me for being a baby," Mason said quietly. 

"Mason, you can whine anytime you want, as long as it’s for a good reason. No one has the right to tell you when you can or can't. We missed you too, buddy." Jim was suddenly angry at Simon. 

"But he came home from Seattle and he kept hugging me and telling me that he was wild about me. I don't even know what that means, but he was upset and had tears in his eyes," Mason continued to tell them the story. 

"Well, I see our bad butt boss isn't as bad as he'd like to be," Blair said, laughing. 

"So what you want to do this week while we're off?" Jim asked. 

"An Easter Egg Hunt?" 

"An Easter Egg Hunt, Uncle Blair," Jim said smiling. 

"We missed Easter, didn't we, kiddo?" Blair asked. 

"Yup, but I knew you'd make it up to me when you got home. So can we have a party and hide eggs?" Mason was jumping around while he asked. 

"Uncle Blair, we can't hide real eggs because of the smell on my poor nose. But we could fill those plastic ones. How about that, Mason?" Jim asked. 

"That would be great. Can I invite anyone I want?" Mason asked all wide-eyed and happy. 

"Depends on who anyone is," Jim said skeptically. 

"I want to invite Megan. She's beaut-eeeee-ful." 

"Ah, I see now. You want just Megan or someone else?" Jim asked. 

"How about my pals that live in this building and Sybil really likes you, Uncle Jim. I think you should invite her." Mason walked into his bedroom without a care in the world. 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw the hurt look. "Babe, he doesn't understand that we only do each other." 

"Then tell him," Blair said in a pained voice. 

"Let's plan the party first and invite everyone. We'll have the gay talk with him on another day." Jim sat down and started to write a list of things he was going to have to pick up for the party. 

Jim finished his list and thought he'd go shopping and went to tell Blair, except Blair wasn't even in the loft. 

Jim grabbed Mason and they went shopping, stopping at the bakery for the cakes and pies. Then they stopped at the party shop and got balloons, prizes and plastic eggs to fill. Even Jim thought this would be fun. They picked out the coolest invitations and of course they were really cheap because Easter was over. Once they were done, they headed home and started unloading everything. Blair still wasn't home. 

Mason helped him put it all away and Jim finally said, "Mason, do you understand about me and Blair?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you understand that Blair and I are like a mom and a dad? We're together and we don't date anyone else," Jim asked. 

"Yeah, I get it. I know that you're with Blair. Why?" Mason asked, looking somewhat confused. 

"Because earlier you asked me to invite Sybil because she liked me and it hurt Blair's feelings." Jim didn't make a big thing out of it but wanted Mason to know how he felt. 

"I'm sorry. I'll tell him I'm sorry when he gets home. Why is he gone? Did he move?" Mason was getting more upset by the moment. 

"I don't know where he is, Mason." 

"He always tells you where he'll be. He's mad at me and he left you because of that?" Mason started to get that weepy sound in his voice. 

Blair walked through the door and said, "Jim, what are you doing to him?" 

Jim glared at him. "I told him about me and you. And he said he was going to say he was sorry to you about Sybil." 

"I'm sorry, Uncle Blair. Don't leave us okay?" Mason hugged Blair really tight. 

"You told him I was leaving you?" Blair asked incredulously. 

"Of course not. He asked where you were and I said I didn't know and he freaked out," Jim explained. 

"Mason, you need a nap. Get in there right now," Blair ordered. 

Mason got up and walked in there without any discussion. Then Blair turned to Jim and said, "Get your ass upstairs right now." 

A shiver went down Jim's spine. What this man could do to him? 

He got upstairs and started stripping. Once he was done, he laid down on the bed and waited for Blair. 

"Jim, I want you to know I almost did leave you today. It was the first time I'd ever seen you have a look of embarrassment on your face and I didn't think I could live with it. So I went and rented a hotel room. I figured I'd ask Connor if I could bunk with her for a while but I just needed some time to think. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized you just don't know who you belong to. I need to show you. And I'll keep showing you until you really know. So on your stomach, big man, and I'm going to get down to business." 

Blair spread Jim's legs quickly and began licking his way up his legs. Blair was having a ball watching Jim's ass cheeks jumping with each lick to his inner thighs. He finally arrived at Jim's gorgeous balls and starting giving them a bath. Jim started making little noises that Blair had never heard. Blair moved up and started licking his crack. Jim moved his ass cheeks open as much as he could. Blair continued to lick and take little bites making Jim cry out with need. Once he got to Jim's hole, he started licking over it and back over it again. Jim started getting on his knees so that Blair could lick him easier. 

Jim's cock hung down, rigid, solid, long and heavy. Blair enjoyed gazing at the beautiful member. Then he slid his tongue into Jim's' ass as Jim fucked himself on Blair's tongue. Blair pulled his luscious cheeks further apart and then put his face in closer to get his tongue closer to that sweet pucker. Jim kept fucking himself on Blair's tongue making both of the men very, very hot. "Chief, I'm close, Babe. I have to come. I need to come!" Jim cried out and Blair pulled on Jim's cock once making the man shout with his release. 

Blair started it all over again and Jim was hard fairly quickly. Once he was firm again, Blair pushed him on his back and got the lube out. He started to finger fuck Jim slowly. "Chief, I need more. Give me more. Fuck me, Babe. Fuck me." 

Blair was in shock. What happened to his quiet lover? He decided to make his man happy, so he got his stretched and slid into his favorite place in the world. When he was inside of Jim, he felt as though nothing could ever harm either of them, ever. As he was fucking him, he kept kissing the insides of his thighs and knees. He wanted Jim to know how much he was loved by his Guide. Blair started to fuck him harder and Jim started the chant again, "Make me come. Make me come." Blair fisted Jim's cock a few times and the older man came all over himself and Blair. Blair followed soon behind. 

As Blair's cock began shrinking and sliding out of Jim, Blair became sad, feeling the loss. Jim pulled him up to kiss and said, "I love you so much, Chief." 

"I know you do and I love you. Just remember that," Blair told him right before he cuddled for a good night’s sleep. 

The Party was a big success and as usual Mason couldn't wait for the next holiday.  
"Don't you wonder sometimes if we have a friggin life?" Henri asked Rafe. 

"Why? Just because we spend every waking moment with our friends and co-workers?" Rafe was laughing. 

"Well I for one, love coming to each and every gathering that they have. This is going to be so hard on Jim and Blair. It's up to us to help make the best of it," Joel was in a lecture mode. 

"Hey guys, what are you doing? You're supposed to be finding Easter eggs." Connor teased. 

"You guys need anything?" Jim asked from the doorway. 

"Nah, we're just lounging out here on the balcony," Rafe answered. 

Jim stepped out to the balcony and said, "You guys don't have to come to anything. I don't want anyone to feel like they have to. Is that understood?" 

"You heard us, huh?" Joel asked. 

"Yeah, hard not to. But it still boils down to having the choice in making a decision," Jim sat down and took a swig of his beer. 

"Ya know what? We rarely get to visit with our friend anymore. Only the dad," Brown said quietly. 

"I'll try and work on that, Henri," Jim stood up. "I gotta go get more chocolate." 

They all laughed as he headed back into the loft. 

While cleaning up the loft, Blair watched Jim and Mason, with a sadness coming over him. He knew it wouldn't be long and they no longer would be a family. What would he do with Jim? 

Jim looked over at him with a sad smile and Blair knew he was thinking the same damn thing. 

Blair waited upstairs for Jim. He already knew that Jim was going to make sweet love to him tonight. He always did when he was sad. Jim came up the stairs and didn't say a word as he made sweet love to Blair. Reminding both of them, how much they meant to each other. 

The months were going by very fast and Jim began to worry about July coming. Mason on the other hand only worried about if they were going to the big Fourth of July shindig.

*

**Month 11 - June - Father's Day**

Mason called Connor one morning. 

"Connor." 

"Hi, Megan. It's Mason." 

"Hi, Honey. What's going on?" 

"I was wondering if you'd help get Uncle Jim and Uncle Blair out of the loft on Father's day. I'm going to make dinner and get the house ready for a party." Mason was vibrating with excitement. 

"Oh, sure! I'll call them into work and tell them I'm hurt. They'll come." Megan laughed just thinking of it. 

"No, then one would stay there. Could you come to the house and say they need to go and have a talk with Simon?" 

"Oh, that's a good idea and then I'd be there to watch you, so they wouldn't leave you alone." Connor loved the way this child's mind worked. 

Every week Mason and Megan went shopping for the big day. Mason was so excited he could hardly see straight. Finally, the time came for Mason to start making the decorations. 

"What ya doing, Mason?" Jim called from Mason's doorway. 

"Not much. Finishing up the decorations for the party at school." Mason just kept doing his thing and hoped that Jim wouldn't notice anything. 

"Well, have fun, but you know where we are if you need us." Jim walked down the hall and gave Blair a sad look. 

"What's up?" Blair didn't like those looks on Jim's face. 

"He's getting ready to celebrate Father's Day at school. He's helping with decorations and I don't know about you, but I wasn't invited," Jim looked like he lost his best friend. 

"Shit.... I hate these types of holidays. Maybe we should have an Uncle Holiday, eh?" Blair kissed him and made him forget he was upset about anything. 

Mason didn't say a word about the party at school on Friday before Father's Day. So Jim and Blair didn't want to bring it up. They thought it might upset him. That night they took him out to a movie and dinner and they all had a really nice time. 

On Sunday, Connor came to the door and was talking to Jim and Blair. "Yeah, he's like way depressed and said I wouldn't understand. I was a fucking woman," Connor said, shaking her head. 

"Simon said that?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, and I think you and Jim should go and settle him down. He was very upset." Connor was already pushing them towards the door. 

"Wait a minute, Connor. We have a child here," Jim snapped. 

"And I'm an adult who can stay with said child. So go help our boss. God knows, he's been there for you plenty of times, right?" 

"Come on, Jim, let's go and talk to Simon." Blair opened the door and it wasn't long before Jim started out. "Mason?" Jim called out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Megan is going to stay with you for just a short time. We'll be right back, all right?" 

"Okay. Drive carefully," Mason called out as he shut and locked the door. He looked over at Megan and started to giggle. 

They started in right away getting the loft ready for the party. Henri, Rafe and Joel showed up to help also. They brought the cakes and pies and put them on the bar. 

"Hey I thought you were sick of all of the get-to-gethers at Ellison's place?" Rafe asked Brown. 

"So were you and I see you here too," Brown answered. 

"Oh face it, Mason called you both and you loved it," Megan loved these men so much, but they had to learn to admit their feelings. 

"Yeah, Connor's right. He called and I felt all warm inside that he was inviting me and asking for my help," Rafe smiled. 

"You guys going to help or sit and talk all day?" Joel giggled along with Mason. 

When everything was done it was so cute. There was homemade 'I love you' cards all over the walls, stairway, and doorways. "Mason, you did an excellent job with the decorations," Joel said. 

"Thank you, Joel. I wanted them to have a really nice Father's Day," Mason said, smiling. 

Rafe was watching for them downstairs and said, "Heads up. They're here." 

Everyone ran and hid. When they walked in, Simon was with them and Jim said, "What the hell?" He honed in on one of the decorations and saw that it said, "I love you, Daddy Jim." Jim got big tears in his eyes. 

"Simon, did you know about this?" Blair asked. 

"Well, of course I did. Mason asked for our help and we felt it was something worth doing." Simon hugged both men and then stood aside. 

The door opened and Mason screamed, "Surprise..." 

He ran up to the men and they both dropped down to his level and started giving him kisses. "Do you like it?" 

"I love it, buddy. I love it." Jim was still trying to keep from crying. 

Blair was fighting the tears, too. He started to smile instead and hugged Mason closer. "Are you all right, Uncle Blair?" 

"Yes, Honey. I'm fine. I just love you so much and this is the nicest thing anyone could do for us," Blair said. "Do I smell cake?" 

"There are three different kinds, Chief," the smart Sentinel said. 

"Are we going to celebrate with everyone or sit here on the floor all night?" Simon said, laughing, as he gave Jim and Blair a hand up. 

"I'm going to get you all back," Jim said as he walked into the kitchen. Brown looked over at Rafe and said, "Well, shit! I knew it was going to backfire." 

"Guys, I was kidding. Thank you," Jim pulled each of the men into a nice hug and then Connor into a huge hug. 

After presents and food, the evening finally started to wind down. One by one, they all started to leave. Blair and Jim started to clean up the mess and told Mason to get ready for bed. The two men tucked him into bed and kissed him and waited for him to fall asleep. 

Once the mess was clean, they walked up the stairs to bed. Both men took all of their clothes off because they knew they were going to get lucky. Jim was kissing Blair and lying on top of him, when he heard, "Uncle Jim?" 

Jim got off of Blair and said, "Mason, remember how we told you not to walk up here without permission?" 

Both men heard some sniffing coming from the stairway and Jim said, "Mason, come here." 

He walked over to the side of the bed and just stood there. "I wanted to sleep with you guys. I'm sorry." 

"Hey, come here. I'm naked. Let me get some boxers on and you can get in with me," Jim said calmly. He stood up naked and walked to the dresser for clean boxers. Thankfully, his cock had been discouraged and was now nice and limp. He slid his boxers on and grabbed a pair for Blair. Throwing them at Blair making Mason laugh. 

"Uncle Jim, you're funny," Mason said as he crawled into bed. 

"That's what your Uncle Blair was just telling me before you came up," Jim smiled into his nephew's bright eyes and realized what love was. Jim leaned his face into Mason's chest and said, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Mason. I hope you'll always remember that." 

"I will, Uncle Jim. I will." He curled into Jim's body and was sound asleep within moments. 

Blair came over and kissed Jim and the older man said, "No way. You get my engine running too fast, Buster." 

"Happy Father's Day, Jim." Blair kissed him softly and tenderly. 

"Happy Father's Day, Blair," Jim kissed him back the same way but had to stop because his engine was revving up again.

*

The next day at work, Megan brought in pictures of Mason with everyone in frames. They were beautiful shots. So everyone had one for their desk. Jim and Blair couldn't wait to get home and show Mason that he would have more for his photo albums.

Everyone in Major Crime was talking about the big Fire Works Display. They had all bought tickets for family and friends. 

The night of the fourth, Jim asked, "Did we have any plans tonight?" 

"Uncle Jimmmmmmmm," Mason whined. 

"Oh yeah, we're going grocery shopping. I almost forgot." Jim smiled at Mason. 

"Uncle Jimmmmmmm," he whined again. 

"Well, Uncle Blair? Do you know what he's talking about?" 

"Why it might be the fireworks show," Blair yelled out. 

"Yeaaahhhhhh," Mason yelled along with Blair. 

"Well, I'm not taking either of you if you don't stop that damn yelling." Jim was in full tease mode now. 

"We'll show you scream," Mason said as he began to tickle his Uncle and Blair helped him. Before long Jim was lying on the floor saying, "Uncle, Uncle." 

They got ready and met everyone at the park and sat down to watch the display. It was wonderful. Jim absorbed all of this because he knew it would be his one and only. Blair looked over and saw the sad look on Jim's face and knew what he was thinking. Blair scooted up to Mason and said, "Come cuddle with Uncle Jim and me." 

And he did. Nice thing about being ten and really small for your age. They don't mind being cuddled in public. Eleven might be another story. 

The music got louder and the fireworks more expansive and Mason was so into it, he could hardly breathe. "Uncle Jim, please don't make me go home." And then he leaned into Jim and started to cry. Blair moved over and they made like a blanket so no one knew Mason was crying. Jim knew that Blair was close to it, too. He couldn't right now, because if he did, Mason wouldn't have anyone being the strong one. 

Jim kissed the top of Mason's head and whispered, "Watch the show. We'll talk about the rest later." 

He moved even closer to Jim and did watch the show but never let go of Jim for a second. Mason fell asleep before the finale but it didn't matter. None of them were in the mood any longer. 

Jim was carrying him back to the truck and Simon said, "Everything all right?" 

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Jim couldn't get away from him soon enough. Simon looked at Blair and saw his newest cop just shrug his shoulders. 

Jim got him in the truck and buckled him in. Then he pulled Blair over to his side. Jim never had Mason sit on the outside, he was always in the middle. Blair hated this idea and didn't want to sit in the middle. 

Blair stood up and started to move Mason over to the middle. "Blair, leave him there. We need to get back to normal." 

Jim took off and Blair watched his love and saw a man cracking in two but hiding it quite well. 

When they got home, Jim put him in his bed and then he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. He stripped and slipped into bed. They were sleeping for about an hour and Mason cried out, "Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim..." 

Blair felt Jim stiffen but he did nothing. "Jim, want me to go to him?" 

"No, Blair. He needs to get used to us not being here." Jim pulled Blair into his arms and the two men listened to Mason sob himself to sleep. 

The next morning Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

"What's up?" Blair asked. 

"We need to plan Mason's birthday. Do you feel up to helping me do it?" Jim looked at Blair with such sorrow; it hurt Blair just to watch him. 

"When is his birthday?" Blair asked surprised. 

"July 8th, and I figured we could have a party with a lot of kids around here and all of the guys from MC. What do you think?" Jim asked. 

"Jim, are you heartbroken?" 

"Oh god, I don't know if I can do this, Blair. I can't give him up. But I know that I can't have him, either. I love him so much." 

Once they were ready to go to work, Mason went down to stay with Sybil and he looked sad. "Mason, I love you," Jim said as he hugged him close. 

"I love you more," Mason answered, making it into a game. 

"I think Blair might love 'you' more," Jim laughed. 

"My birthday is in four days, Uncle Jim. Did you know?" 

"Yes, we're going to have a party for you. Is that all right?" Jim asked. 

"Only if you promise not to cry," Mason was rubbing his little hand over Jim's face and Jim almost started to cry from that alone. 

"I promise," Jim kissed him and then walked downstairs. 

He gave the keys to Blair and let him drive. Blair glanced over now and then to see what was going on and he saw the tear tracks on Jim's face. Blair believed this to be one of those times to leave it alone. 

The next few days went on as always. Busy, hectic and hair raising. Simon tried his best to break his newest record for screaming at someone the longest and loudest. Typical days in Major Crime. No one seemed to notice a quiet Jim Ellison. Well, that's what Blair thought, but he was wrong. They all knew something was up and decided they'd make Mason's party wonderful for him. 

Simon was having the party and when Jim, Blair and Mason arrived he ran to Megan first and asked if he could talk to her. Megan could see he was upset, so she took him in the back yard to speak with him. 

"What's going on, little guy?" Megan smiled down into his angelic face. 

"My Uncle Jim doesn't want me anymore." 

"Oh, Honey. Why would you think that?" 

"I used to always sit in the middle of Uncle Jim and Uncle Blair. Now I sit by the door. Uncle Blair gets to sit by Uncle Jim." he was beginning to wind down and she could see he was very upset about it. 

"Hang on, Sweetie. I have to get us a drink. Stay right here." Megan went into the house and grabbed Jim's arm and drug him out front. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Ellison?" 

"What?" Jim asked. 

"Mason thinks you hate him because you gave his spot next to you, over to Blair. Tell me you didn't do anything as idiotic as that," Megan was still so angry she could spit. 

"He's leaving, Connor. Blair's not. What you do care?" Jim yelled back at her. 

She punched Jim really hard in the face catching his nose and jaw. "You bastard. He's a child. He's got no control over when he has to go home. And he's so heartbroken, but big Jim Ellison's got his feelings hurt. So fuck Mason." Then Connor slugged him again. This time it was hard enough to knock him off his feet. 

Jim got up and started running down the street. Everyone was coming out and Blair said, "Why did you hit him?" 

"Because he's an asshole?" Connor said walking towards the house. 

"Where is he going?" Blair asked. 

"Like I care. He's a fucking prick and I hope he doesn't come back," Connor started to cry and hit the ground hard. 

Simon said, "Connor, did he hit you? Are you all right?" 

"He never touched me. I'm fine. I just hit my best mate and I'm sad." Connor was still crying. 

Blair pushed Simon and he got down on the ground and said, "Come here. Let me hold you. I've heard that when someone holds you while you're upset, it helps." 

"Rafe, if I give you Jim's keys will you go and find him for me? It's Mason's birthday, for god’s sake," Blair almost pleaded. 

"I have my own car. I'll go and get him now. I can't promise what he'll look like when I bring him back," Rafe smiled and ruffled Blair's hair. 

"Don't hurt him, all right?" Blair asked quietly. 

"Never. Be back in a flash." Rafe took off with Brown to go and find Jim. 

"Sandy, will you check on Mason? He's in the back yard." Connor realized she had forgotten about him. _What a good Aunt you are. Not._

Blair went in the back yard and Mason wasn't there but the back gate was open. He ran into the house and asked Simon? "Do you ever leave the back gate open?" 

"Never. Why?" Simon asked heading for the backyard. 

"Mason's not there and the gate was open," Blair was walking the line between being calm and hysterical. 

"Sandy, it's my fault. I had to go and bug Jim about it and he probably heard us in the back yard. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Connor was closer to the hysterical line than Blair was. 

"Well, what did Mason say?" Blair asked. 

Mason said, "My Uncle Jim doesn't want me anymore." 

And I said, "Oh, Honey. Why would you think that?" 

And he said, "I used to always sit in the middle of Uncle Jim and Uncle Blair. Now I sit by the door. Uncle Blair gets to sit by Uncle Jim." 

"Jim thinks that by moving him away from him, it will hurt his heart less when Steven takes him home. But you have no idea how hurt he is. He’s sad all the time and Jim doesn't usually lose control. We have to find him, Simon." Blair began to walk down the alley. 

"Blair, try an age old method. You scream and threaten him with a spanking or whatever. And see if that doesn't bring him out. Use whatever you have to do. Because if we have to call this in, it's going to look bad for you and Jim," Simon lectured. 

"Mason James Ellison! You get your butt down here right now or I'm going to get your Uncle Jim and he'll take his belt off and whip your little ass. Move it," Blair screamed the entire thing and out of a bush came Mason and he ran to Simon. 

"Mason, come to me," Blair said quietly. 

"You'll beat me." Mason sobbed into Simon. 

"Mason, have we ever beat you for any reason?" 

"No," Mason said quietly. 

"Well, I was scared. You scared the crap out of me, Mason. And I just wanted you to be there so badly. So I did it to scare you." Blair knelt in front of Mason. 

"You did a good job cuz I was scared." Mason went into Blair's arms. 

Jim came through the door and said, "What the fuck are you doing?" and he shoved Blair. 

"Ellison, hang on," Simon started to explain. 

"I heard you down the road. You don't ever touch him, Sandburg. And how dare you threaten him with me whipping his ass? Mason, come on, we're going home." Jim grabbed Mason and carried him. 

"Uncle Jim, you don't know what happened, please listen. Just once listen to me," Mason begged. 

He set Mason down and said, "What?" 

So Mason explained what had happened and how he had run away and that Blair just needed something to get him out in the open. "Uncle Blair would never hurt me, Uncle Jim. He loves me," Mason said sweetly. 

Jim looked at him and said, "Mason, I fucked up big time. Excuse my language." 

"Better get out there and kiss his ass then and excuse my language," Mason smiled at his devoted uncle. 

Jim walked through the back door and he could see Blair leaning against the house. Everyone started to walk in the house and Jim said, "Hey, I didn't wait for privacy to yell at him. He deserves the same for an apology." 

Jim walked over to his lover and kissed the back of his neck and could feel Blair shaking. "Chief, I'm sorry I was such an ass. I've been a mess for a month now. Well, more of a mess anyhow. And I keep blaming other things and other people. I can't keep doing that. I know that you would never hurt a hair on Mason's head. You're the gentlest person I've ever met. I love you more than anything. I'm also sorry that I was fucking mean to Mason, causing him to run away. That could have been so bad, Baby. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. Forgive me, please?" 

He turned around and Jim saw how sad Blair was and he lifted Blair up and Blair put his legs around Jim's waist as they began kissing each other intensely. 

"Hm, hm, hm," Simon said, "We're still here." 

"Oh... sorry," Jim said as he put Blair down on the ground. "You get to fuck me later," Jim said softly in Blair's ear. 

"You're on, big man." Blair kissed him once more and then they went in to find Mason. 

"Jim, Connor is pretty upset," Brown said. 

"Where is she?" Jim asked. 

"She's lying down in Simon's bedroom." Henri pushed Jim down the hall. 

"I'm going. I'm going." Jim hated being pushed into any situation. 

He walked into Simon's bedroom and saw the back of Connor facing the door. "Connor, can I come in?" 

"No, get out." She spat.  
"Connor, I have to talk to you." Jim sat on the bed and she turned around to yell at him, saw the bruises on his face and started to get angry at herself, again. 

"Connor, I'm fine. I deserved everything you gave me. And I'm sorry I was so shitty to Mason and Blair and you. Forgive me?" Jim was almost whispering by this time. 

She opened up her arms and he climbed into them. 

"What's up with Ellison and Connor hugging and lying on my bed in my room?" Simon asked. 

"He hasn't been sleeping much," Blair said. 

"Something's going on?" Simon asked. 

"He just can't stand the idea of losing Mason," Blair said quietly, not knowing that Mason was right behind him. 

"Tell me about it," Mason sighed. 

Jim and Megan joined the group once again and everything was back to normal. 

Blair was taking pictures right and left because he knew that these would be some of the last ones they would be taking as a group. 

Everyone was shocked at how strong Jim seemed to be. He wasn't putting on a front, he was strong. He kept tossing Mason into the air saying, "Man, I hope I remember to catch him. I'm getting old, I could forget." 

Blair watched his lover and saw the signs of pressure. His jaw was dancing up a storm. Jim had a twitch going in one eye that made him look like he was winking at everyone about everything. Blair would be there for the fall out, but until then, he would let Jim pretend. 

Jim went to the bathroom and came out and Connor was standing there. She kissed him on the lips. Jim didn't know what to do with that. Then she pulled him in again and kissed him more. She pushed him against the wall and pushed her body against his. He pulled his lips from her and said, "Connor, Blair won't understand this." 

"Good boy. Now go and have fun." Connor walked off. 

"Cock tease," Jim yelled after her and walked into the living room and saw everyone looking at him. 

Blair stood up and said, "Who's a cock tease?" 

"I was just teasing with Connor." Jim said and began to giggle hysterically. 

The day ended nicely and Jim and Blair were again blessed with friends and family that could not be replaced.

*

The next few weeks were nerve-wracking because they knew that Steven would be coming for his son. They had started Mason up in the same school, even though he wouldn't be going long. So at least Mason was staying busy.

Blair was off with Joel somewhere and Jim was left doing paperwork, and complaining to Rafe about it, when a messenger came into the bullpen. 

"Can someone tell me where I could find Detective Ellison?" the man asked nicely. 

"I'm Detective Ellison, what's this?" Jim held out his hand for the package. 

"I don't know, sir. I'm just delivering it. It's from Japan." The guy had Jim sign for it and walked out of the bullpen. 

Jim sat down at his desk and ripped it open quickly. There was a first class plane ticket for Jim, travelers checks and a letter. 

_Dear Jim,_

_Please follow these instructions. It's very important. I need to talk to you on my turf before I come to pick Mason up. It's very important. It has to do with what I've learned about him staying with you. You can leave him with Sandburg and make the trip, Jim. Please?_

_Thank you,  
Steven_

Jim sat there in shock wondering what he was going to do. He already knew that he must have hired detectives and they found out about the first school incident. Jim picked up the phone and called Blair's cell phone. 

"Sandburg." 

"Chief, I need you. Where are you?" Jim sounded frantic even to his own ears. 

"Jim, what's wrong? I'm at lunch with Joel. We're at the Chinese place that you and I love." 

"Could you stay awhile longer?" Jim almost begged. 

"Hell, yes! Get over here now." Blair hung up his cell and was worried to death. 

"Is Mason all right?" Joel asked. 

"Shit! Let me call the school and ask." Blair dialed the number for the school and had a receptionist answer. 

"Cascade Academy, may I help you?" 

"I need to speak to Principal Benson. It's an emergency," Blair said. 

"Well, she's not here right now. Can I help in any way?" 

"Could you tell me if you know if Mason Ellison is in school or not?" Blair was praying that everything would be all right. 

"Yeah, he's here. He just left about ten minutes ago. He's fine. Did someone say he wasn't?" 

"No. I had a strange dream and it scared me. I'm sorry. Thank you for your help." Blair put the phone down and lay his head on the table. "He's fine, Joel." 

Jim came walking in and Blair moved over and said, "Okay, you've got my attention, man. What's going on?" 

"I think Steven found out about what happened at the first school and he sent me a ticket to see him before he picks Mason up." Jim was still shaking like a leaf. 

"Jim, that could be for many reasons. Try and relax. When is the ticket for?" 

"Tonight. I leave at 6:00 tonight. So I wouldn't be able to see Mason before I left. I need to know if you can do this, Chief," Jim seemed to be calming down as he sat close to Blair. 

"We'll all help him, Jim. How long are you going to be gone?" Joel asked. 

"The ticket says three days. I don't know what he has planned but we'll see. Thanks, guys. I was a little on the worried side," Jim said wiping his sweaty palms off as he talked. 

"Joel, I'm going to ride with Jim so I can help him pack. Let me just call Simon. Jim, did you tell Simon?" Blair asked. 

"No...." 

"I'll do it." He dialed the station and asked for Simon. 

"Banks." 

"Simon, it's me. Jim has to leave at 6:00 tonight for Japan. It has to do with Mason. He'll be gone for three days. I'll still be here, sir. But do you mind if I go home and get him packed right now?" 

"Sandburg, is something wrong?" 

"I don't know, sir." Blair answered honestly. 

"Stop calling me sir, you're scaring the shit out of me. Yeah, pack him, take him to the airport and I'll talk to you tonight," Simon didn't wait for a reply. 

"Simon's fine with it, Jim. See you tomorrow, Joel," Blair called out over his shoulder. 

"Hey, Blair," Joel yelled, "call if you need anything." 

"Thanks, man." Jim and Blair walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and climbed into the truck. 

They walked into the loft and Jim asked, "Will you fuck me before I leave?" 

"You know I will, big man." Blair pushed him up the stairs. They helped each other get their clothing off and once naked, climbed onto the bed. Blair began to caress and kiss every single part of Jim Ellison's body. Blair reached for the lube and started to stretch his love. Blair went down on Jim's cock and started to suck that cock dry. Jim was moaning and crying out for release. Blair then added a second finger to Jim's ass and Jim began fucking himself even more on those fingers. Blair kept running his finger across Jim's prostate and Jim would almost scream with need. Blair slid a third finger in and started moving them like scissors and loved watching Jim move on all of those fingers. Blair went back down on him and deep throated him and Jim came with a howl, giving Blair no warning whatsoever. 

"Blair, that was wonderful. Blair, I love you. Blair, you fuck me so good," Jim was rambling. 

"Honey, you ain't been fucked yet," Blair said as he pulled Jim's loose legs around his waist and he slid into Jim's anus. "Chief, yeah, fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme." Jim was now chanting and Blair began to do exactly that. He had never fucked Jim as hard as he was doing it right now. But he wanted Jim to remember who he belonged to. And Blair had no doubt that Jim would remember who he belonged to. Blair saw Jim's cock come to life again and he began to fist it for the older man. As he fisted it harder and harder Jim began screaming Blair's name and came hard. The spasms in Jim's ass wrapped around Blair's cock and milked Blair's orgasm right out of him. 

Once they both calmed down, they got in the shower and cleaned up. Blair was a little depressed but Jim was strong for him. They packed together and Jim got ready to go. He had to be there three hours early, so Blair took him at 2:00 and stayed until 4:00, when Mason got out of school. 

They had been standing in the middle of the airport and Jim was usually a pretty private man but he pulled Blair into his arms and kept him there for quite some time. Then he kissed him deeply and whispered, "I love you, Blair." 

Blair said, "I have to go, Jim, or I'll start crying. Be safe, be careful and come home to us. I love you, too." 

Blair ran by the station to let Simon know what was going on. He also filled their friends in on it. 

"Sandy, I'm coming to spend the night with you tonight. Tonight is my night to take Mason out so when we get back, can I sleep in his bed? He can sleep with you?" Connor asked. 

"That would be great, thanks. I'm going to be needing a little help tonight I think," Blair said as he was leaving the bullpen. 

Blair got home and Mason attacked him in the stairway. Sybil made sure it was Blair before she shut the door. "Thanks, Sybil," Blair called out on his way up the stairs. 

"Hey, kiddo. How was school today?" 

"It would have been better if you were there." Mason did a little pout for effect. 

"I swear, little man, you're starting to act like me." Blair laughed. 

"Uncle Jim says that all the time." Mason held Blair's hand the rest of the way up. 

"Speaking of Uncle Jim, he got called out of town. So it's gonna be me and you on our own, kiddo," Blair hoped he could get it over with fast. 

"Oh, cool. Can we rent some movies that Uncle Jim wouldn't let us see?" Mason was wired now. 

"Not tonight. You're going to see a movie with Megan, remember?" 

"Oh yeah, way cool. Will you help me find something nice to wear?" Mason asked and Blair had to keep from laughing. 

The evening went fast and before long Megan was back with Mason. 

"Did you both have a good time?" Blair asked. 

"Well, someone's a little grumpy," Megan answered. 

"Mason, you were grumpy on your outing?" 

Mason went into Blair's arms and said, "I want my Uncle Jim." 

"Oh dear, this I didn't see coming," Megan said sarcastically. 

"Come on, Mason. Let's get ready for bed and you can sleep with me." Blair pulled him into the bathroom and Mason did his hygiene and they walked up the stairs to bed. 

"I'll lock up, Sandy," Connor called out. 

"Thanks, mate," Blair called back. 

Blair slipped off all but his boxers and slipped into the bed beside Mason. Before long, the child was curled into Blair's arms. That was the last thing either of them remembered.

*

Blair got him to school that morning and he went into the bullpen. He felt weird being without Jim. Thankfully, he got a case to work with Joel so that would keep him busy. They began that morning and continued for the next three days. Joel loved how Blair always did the paperwork.

The nights were going well at the loft. Mason still didn't like being without his Uncle Jim but he didn't give Blair much trouble. He loved Uncle Blair, too. They would play cards with Connor every night and cheat. 

"You two are big cheaters and I'm telling Uncle Jim when he gets back from..." Connor realized she almost said from where. 

"From where?" Mason asked. 

"Didn't he go to Canada or somewhere Sandy?" Connor asked innocently. 

"Canada is where he went, Mason. He'll be home soon. Time for bed. You know the routine." Blair walked him to the bathroom and watched to see he did his routine. 

Connor said, "Sorry, mate." 

"It's okay, Connor. No harm done," Blair said smiling. 

So every morning it was the same thing. He got Mason to school and got himself to work. But he missed Jim more than breathing. 

On the third day his phone rang and he said, "Sandburg." 

"Hi, Chief." 

"Are you home?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"No, I'm on my way. I'm on the plane. Steven will be with me. I'll see you tomorrow," Jim said and the phone went dead. 

Simon walked up and said, "Who was that? You look like you saw a ghost." 

"It was Jim and he's coming back tomorrow... with Steven." Blair got up and walked into the restroom. 

Simon followed him in and said, "Sandburg, you have to stay strong for Ellison, too." 

"I know, Simon. I'm not falling apart. I'm just going to miss him so much." Blair walked back into the bullpen and worked until seven that night. 

He picked Mason up at Sybil's house and then they rode the elevator up. 

Once inside the loft Mason said, "What's wrong? I can tell when you're sad." 

"Mason, your dad is coming with Uncle Jim tomorrow. I just think I should warn you." 

"My dad was in Canada?" Mason looked very confused. 

"Your dad said he needed to talk to Uncle Jim about some things that had gone on around here. And now he's coming back. That's all I know, Mason," Blair could see Mason was upset. 

"Uncle Blair, I don't want to leave," and Mason started to wail. Connor walked into the loft and said, "Geeze, I thought someone was kicking Sandy with all that noise." 

"Shut up and go home." Mason ran up the stairs and Connor and Sandburg could both here him sobbing loudly. 

"Mason, you come down here and apologize to your friend," Blair ordered. 

"He got to the top of the stairs and he said, "I'm sorry, Megan. My dad is coming and making me go with him. I'm sorry." 

Finally, after about an hour, he cried himself to sleep. 

"This sucks, Sandy." Connor was pacing and pissed. 

"Yeah, it does, but it's his kid. He can do what he wants," Blair answered logically. 

"What? Are you fucking Spock now?" 

"I don't fuck around on Jim," Blair answered back, but didn't get a smile. 

"Connor, let's wait and see what Jim says. He was on a plane and it was a bad connection. Maybe things won't be so horrible." Blair sat down on the couch with his head in his hands and said, "Oh fuck! Who am I kidding?" 

Connor sat down beside him and held him for hours. Then she got a blanket and they slept until she heard someone coming in the door. She jumped up and grabbed her gun and pulled it out and Jim walked in. She set her weapon down and said, "Jesus, Jim. Why not scare a person? It's so good to see you?" 

"Connor, not that I don't like you, but why were you sleeping on the couch with Blair?" Jim looked over at the still sleeping form. 

"He was upset and I didn't want to leave him. So that's why," Connor just dared him to make something sexual out of it. 

Jim leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I missed you, too. Where is Mason?" 

"He cried himself to sleep and he's up in your bed." 

"I'm going to get a little sleep. So leave Blair there and you sleep in Mason's room. I'll sleep with Mason." Jim walked up the stairs still looking at Blair. 

Connor shook him really hard. "What?" he jumped and looked at her. 

"Jim's upstairs, just giving you warning," and Connor walked into Mason's room. 

Jim was already in bed with Mason and he heard Connor wake Blair up. Note to self, kiss that woman again. Blair came up and got into bed with him. 

"Chief, can we talk tomorrow? I'm exhausted. I would like to get some sleep," Jim asked soflty. 

"Uncle Jim?" Mason said and threw himself on top of Jim kissing him over and over again. 

"Chief, I've heard that sleep is highly overrated anyway," Jim said as he kissed Mason back. "I missed you so much. You and Blair are my life, do you know that?" 

"Well, good, cuz you're ours, too," Mason said. 

"Where's Steven?" Blair finally asked. 

"He got a hotel room and we'll see him in the morning. Now will you two let me get a little sleep?" Jim asked. 

"Sure," Mason said and rolled into a ball. 

"Mason come here. Come on. Cuddle with Uncle Jim." Jim pulled him into his arms and finally they both calmed down. 

Jim looked over his shoulder and said, "Chief, I could use someone holding me." 

Blair moved in behind him and held him close. Blair couldn't help it; he began to get hard. He whispered, "Jim, I'm sorry." 

“To be expected, Chief. Now, relax and go to sleep.”

In the morning Jim called Simon and told him that they needed one more day to take care of business and he'd call him that night. Then he called the school and said that Mason would be out today. Everyone got up and showered and ready to go to the hotel. No one seemed that happy about it. 

When they got there, Steven stood up and Mason saw him and stood behind Jim. "Mason, it's your dad. Go and say hello," Jim told him but Mason didn't move. 

"Mason, you've really grown. You look like your Uncle Jim. Has anyone told you that?" Steven asked and Mason shook his head yes. 

"Daddy, please don't make me go home. I want to stay here. I love it here." and poor little Mason started to sob his heart out. 

"Why don't we go up to my room first. Jim?" Steven asked. 

"Come on, little dude. We're going upstairs with your dad," Blair said as they followed Jim and Steven. 

Once inside the room, Jim said, "Mason, you're going to stay with your dad for a few days. And then we'll all talk." 

Mason wrapped himself around Jim's leg and begged him not to leave him. 

"It's okay, Jim. I know the answer already. Sit down, Mason. Sit down, Blair." Steven looked very serious. 

"I've got the paperwork for James Joseph Ellison and Blair Jacob Sandburg to become the legal parents of Mason James Ellison. This will mean that he is no longer mine in any way, legally. Mason, it's not that I don't love you, I just don't have time for you. And you deserve someone that loves and cares for you. I talked with Uncle Jim and he loves you dearly but he also wanted to step back and let me have a go at it, in case I wanted to. But I don't. For that, I'm sorry. Someday, I hope you'll forgive me. I want you to be happy, Mason. I do. And I think that Jim and Blair will make excellent parents for you." Steven had tears in his eyes as he gave the speech. 

Mason was still holding on to Jim for dear life. "Mason, we need to let your Uncle's go to the bank and then the court house to sign the papers. Jim and Blair couldn't get out of there fast enough. They all went to the bank, had the papers signed, notarized and ready to go to the court house. Then Steven set up a trust fund for Mason. He would receive a monthly allowance, if approved by the new parents. 

While in Japan, he had some lawyer friends draw up the paperwork, so it was all legal and nothing was shady about it. And he told Jim and Blair that Mason deserved a good home, good parents and a happy life. 

When they were done, Steven said goodbye to his child on the street and walked off. Jim picked Mason up and said, "Never gonna be like that with us, buddy. Never. I love you so much." 

Blair took him in his arms and said, "What say we go to the Bullpen and tell everyone the good news?" 

Blair set him down and they all walked hand in hand. Jim looked over Mason head at Blair and mouthed, "I love you." 

Blair mouthed, "I love you back." 

"You guys can say it out loud, you know. I love you both." Mason started walking faster. He was so thrilled at his new life. 

He pulled Jim down to his level and whispered, "Can I call you daddy now?" 

"What would you call Blair?" Jim asked. 

"Dad?" 

"Sound good to you, Blair?" Jim asked hoping. 

"Sounds great to me. I love this family," Blair said as they walked. 

"Hey! Daddy, did Dad tell you about signing you up for the coach job again this year?" 

"No, Dad didn't tell me," Jim laughed. 

"Well, Daddy. It's like this," and Blair took off running. 

Jim bent down and said, "You have to love that man." 

"You sure do." 

Jim was so worried about the talk with Steven. He was so worried about the end of the year with Mason, that it never occurred to him that his brother didn't want him. So a year with Mason, turned into a life with Mason. 

Blair was far ahead and he said, "We've got to have another one now, you know?" 

Jim laughed as he and Mason caught up with Daddy Blair. Life was indeed good. 

The End.


	2. Life with Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the second year going with Jim, Blair and Mason? Mason is fitting right in to Jim and Blair's life and no one could be happier about that.

Life with Mason  
By Patt

 

Sequel to A Year with Mason, A Year With Mason .

Thank you to Treassa for her support to Moonridge and for buying my stories. She asked for a sequel to A Year with Mason, so that’s what she’s getting. Enjoy. 

Word Count: 5,513

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/masoncover_zps409ff89e.jpg.html)

 

“Dad, are you busy?” Mason called out to Blair. 

Blair walked up to Mason newly decorated room and smiled. They had gotten a new bed for him, so he could have friends over for the night. Jim wasn’t to hip to it at first, but when he saw how happy it made their son, he changed his tune. 

 

  
“What do you need Mason?” Blair asked. 

“I know you’re busy doing paperwork for the station, but could you tell me if I’m doing a good job on drawing my report for the butterfly’s that I’m working on?”

He was such a good student that Blair couldn’t tell him no. Ever. “You know I always have time for you and your reports,” Blair said sweetly. 

“Oh before I forget, can you take me to the library some time this week, too?” Mason asked. 

“I think your pop can take you there,” Blair remarked about Jim. 

“Does he mind me calling him pop? Everyone at school said they stopped calling their dad, daddy years ago and I needed something other then daddy,” Mason asked. 

“No, he doesn’t mind you calling him pop. What has that got to do with going to the library?” Blair inquired, almost laughing. 

“Oh yeah, I’d rather have you take me. He never lets me look at books like you do. You get into the library as much as I do. So I was hoping you could take me,” Mason suggested again. 

“Oh all right, but we have to find something that you like to do with your pop. He’ll feel left out,” Blair explained. “You’ve changed the subject three times, Mason. Where is your report and when do I get to see the drawing that you’re talking about?”

“Sorry, I think I have ADHD. I can’t stay focused very well, can I? You know that sometimes I’m really focused and then something catches my eye and I’m off looking at that. Do you think that’s bad, dad?” Mason blurted out. 

Blair couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “You did it again. Now let’s stay focused here. Where are your report and the drawing?”

Mason jumped off his bed and said, “I was hiding it so pop didn’t see it. I wanted to show you first since you were the one that got me hooked on butterflies. Sit down and I’ll show you my presentation. I never wanted to hurt a butterfly, so I drew all of them, so I wouldn’t have to use their dead bodies for anything. That seemed gross to me. Doesn’t it to you?” Mason asked. 

“Mason, you’re drifting again,” Blair pointed out. 

“Sorry,” Mason smiled and handed his report to Blair to read. Blair saw it was a good sized report and had at least five pages to it and he began to read. Mason sat down on the floor while Blair read it and just waited. When Blair finally finished he looked up and he said, “Where is the artwork you did for it?”

“Did you like my report?” Mason asked. 

“I loved your report. You can tell how much you love and enjoy butterflies by just reading it. It’s a fine report, son. Now show me the drawing, I’m dying to see it,” Blair ordered. 

He went and grabbed a poster board and held it up. He waited patiently for Blair’s reaction. It didn’t take long. 

 

Blair smiled and looked with love on the drawing all done in black and white. It was beautiful. Their son was quite the artist. He had drawn all of the planets on the ceiling and it looked wonderful in his room. Now he had done a butterfly exhibit without killing any butterflies. Blair was one of the proudest parents in the world, except for Jim. 

The front door opened about then and Jim walked in and said, “Where is everyone?”

Mason looked at Blair and said, “Why doesn’t he just listen to where we are?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “That would be too easy.”

“Very funny, you two. I do know where you are, but I hate to always act like a know it all. What’s going on in here?” Jim kissed Blair and then kissed the top of Mason’s head. 

“Sit down, pop. You have to read my report first and then you get to see the drawing I did for it,” Mason pushed Jim down on the bed next to Blair and gave Jim the papers to read. 

Jim sat and read all of them and smiled quite a few times and finished and said, “This is fantastic, kiddo. You did a wonderful job with this report. I was hooked in the first paragraph. I really like how you didn’t have to kill any butterflies to make your exhibit. Now let me see the artwork you’ve done.”

Mason pulled the poster board out of the closet and showed Jim. Jim lit up with pride at the wonderful job Mason had done. “You drew all of these by yourself?”

“Of course by myself, who else do you think did it, silly?” Mason asked laughing. 

“Well, it’s perfect. The artwork just makes it even nicer then before. I think the report was good enough on its own, but now I believe you’ve done it more justice. Good, job, Mason,” Jim stated. 

 

Jim got up and said, “What are we going to have for dinner tonight?”

Mason brightened right up and answered, “Wonderburger?”

“Jim, do you pay him to say that?” Blair asked disgustedly. 

Jim started laughing and said, “Can I help it if he loves their burgers?”

“We’ll make homemade burgers tonight, how does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“With fries and onion rings?” Mason inquired happily, only to be shot down by the look on Blair’s face. 

“We’ll have hamburgers, tossed salad and a vegetable, how does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“Well, it sounds like you already have it planned, so I guess it sounds all right. I love Wonderburger though,” Mason said sadly. 

“Oh all right. Don’t ask for it for another month, understood?” Blair said giving in. 

“Understood,” Mason answered and went to wash his hands and get his jacket on. 

Jim smiled at the two of them. They had just gone to Wonderburger two weeks ago after this same conversation. He knew that Blair remembered it, but he wanted Mason to be happy some of time when it came to food. And Jim certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

!!!!!!!!!!

On the drive over to Wonderburger, Mason said, “Did they call you about the change in schedule, pop?”

“What change in schedule? I have my schedule all worked around the school. Are they changing it?” Jim asked frowning into the rearview mirror. 

“We have a new assistant coach now. So we’re working around her schedule too,” Mason said. 

Jim didn’t say anything but Blair could tell he was good and pissed off. 

“I’m sorry, pop. If you want, I can drop out of baseball, so you won’t have to worry about coaching at all,” Mason offered. 

“Mason, it’s not your fault. They should have called me at work today. I was at my desk all day long, so they could have reached me. I need to know the new schedule, so I can make my schedule accordingly. We don’t drop out of things, that’s not the Ellison-Sandburg way. What is the new assistant coach’s name?”

“Her name is Missy Martin and she’s really, really pretty. She’s a mom to one of the girls on the team,” Mason said. 

Blair didn’t like the idea of Jim spending time with someone really, really pretty four nights a week. Before he could say anything, Jim said, “Don’t even start, Chief.”

“Don’t start what?” Blair asked coyly. 

“You know I’m not interested.”

“In what?” Mason asked. 

“Nothing, Mason. Look, we’re here,” Jim said changing the subject. 

“Can we have Missy Martin over for supper one night? Her daughter’s name is Mandy and she’s really nice.”

Blair looked at Jim and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess we could ask them over,” Blair answered. But he wasn’t happy about it one little bit. 

They had dinner in a booth and Missy Martin came walking in with her daughter, Mandy. She walked right over to where Jim and Blair were sitting and said, “Hi, you must be Jim Ellison. I’m Missy Martin and this is my daughter, Mandy. I’m going to be helping you with the team starting tomorrow night. But instead of meeting at 3:30 like we usually do, we’re meeting at 4:00, because I don’t get off until 3:30. So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Hi Mason.”

Just like that she left, with Mason smiling and waving at her and Blair realized he was going to have trouble with this woman. She didn’t like gay people, he could tell. She was going to come on to Jim every time she had a chance, he could tell that too. He looked at Jim and said, “Thanks for the introduction.”

“Sorry, Chief, she sort of surprised me there,” Jim admitted. 

If Blair didn’t know better, he would say Jim was taken in by this woman. Blair looked at him closely and could see he was scenting the air around him. 

Blair jabbed Jim in the side and left the restaurant in a huff. Mason said, “Why is dad mad, pop?”

“Because I’m an ass. Come on, let’s get out of here,” Jim said as they walked out of the restaurant. 

Mason smiled and waved at Missy and Mandy as they left. She waved at Jim and he waved back. He was only being friendly for Christ’s sake. 

Blair was sitting in the front seat and he was fuming mad. “Did you have fun, Jim?”

“Blair, I was being nice. I’ve got to work with the woman four times a week, I think we need to keep it nice,” Jim explained. 

“And if I don’t like it, it’s just too bad?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, it is. You have to trust me, Chief,” Jim said. 

Blair undid his seat belt and said, “I’m walking home. I’ll see you there.”

He got out of the SUV and started walking out of the parking lot. Jim just sat there in shock. 

“Pop, you’re going to stop and get him aren’t you?” Mason asked. 

“No, Mason, I’m not. Your dad seems to think I would fall for a woman over him and leave him. I don’t like that he’s thinking that. It’s not fair to me,” Jim explained. 

“Pop, you were sniffing the air after she left,” Mason pointed out. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Jim wondered. 

“You were sniffing the air. Like you liked her smell,” Mason added. 

“Damn it, I hate when he’s right,” Jim said as he pulled up beside Blair and ran the window down. “Chief, get in, I have something to say to you.”

Blair looked at him for a moment and said, “I don’t think it’s going to be good enough for me right now.”

“Get your ass in this truck, before I put it in myself,” Jim shouted. 

“Oh I just fucking know you’re not telling me what to do,” Blair said as he walked away from the vehicle. 

“Pop, you made him angrier,” Mason said sadly. 

“He’s being a jerk,” Jim said as he took off out of the parking lot, like a bat out of hell just leaving Blair behind. 

“Pop, you can’t leave him in the parking lot. What if someone hits him?” Mason asked. 

“He’s too mean to be run over, stop worrying,” Jim said smiling at the worried child in the back seat. Everything will be fine. 

 

Mason wasn’t going to let it drop. “Please go back and pick him up. I love him. I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Jim went up to the corner and flipped a bitch and got back on the street going the other way. He flipped another bitch and pulled up to where Blair was walking and said, “Chief, please get in. It’s upsetting Mason.”

“Don’t you use Mason,” Blair shouted. 

“It is upsetting me,” Mason said softly. 

Blair looked at Mason and saw he was upset and got into the vehicle. He didn’t say a word, just put his seatbelt on and looked out the window. 

“Dad, don’t be so mad at pop. He’s dumb sometimes. He didn’t even know he was sniffing that woman.”

Jim said, “Thanks, Mason. That’ll help me out a lot.”

“Jim, you probably smelled her pheromones. You don’t have much control over that. You do however have a brain. So use it from here on in,” Blair snapped. 

“I do use my brain. At least I’m not being an ass,” Jim yelled. 

Mason said, “I’m really sorry.”

“Mason, it’s not your fault your pop is an idiot.”

Jim said, “What a nice thing to say to our son.”

“Hey, you’re being one. I’m calling them like I’m seeing them. Both of you were acting like you’d never seen a woman before,” Blair said coldly. 

Jim didn’t say anything he just glared out the windshield as he drove home. He wasn’t going to talk to Blair if he could help it. 

Mason said, “Did you forget that you might take me to the library, dad?”

Blair turned around and said, “I’ll take you tomorrow when I get home from work. I’m not up to it now.”

Jim pulled into the library parking lot and said, “I’ll take you right now.”

Mason looked upset as he said, “I don’t want you two fighting. Please don’t fight. If you’re going to go to the library that’s fine, but I want dad to come too.”

“Did you hear that Blair, he wants you along with me?”

“I don’t want to, Mason. We don’t always get what we want from life. Just ask pop.” Blair got out of the SUV and started walking home. He was now close to home, so he could make it there easily. 

Jim turned and said, “Come on, let’s go to the library and get those books you need.”

“No. I’ll wait. Thank you anyhow, pop, but I want to go with dad,” Mason sat back against the seat and closed his eyes. Jim wondered if he was crying. 

Jesus, Ellison, way to go. Make him cry. 

Jim started driving to the house and he noticed that Blair was no where on the sidewalks. He was gone. He had vanished into thin air. 

“Mason, help me look for dad. Do you see him on your side of the road?” Jim asked worriedly. 

“Nope, he’s not here,” Mason answered. 

Jim drove the rest of the way home worried sick and saw Blair in the parking lot waiting for them. How did he get home so fast? 

They got out of the SUV and Jim walked up to him and said, “I was worried, I was looking for you and you weren’t on the road.”

“Get used to it, Jim. Have you never heard of cabs?” Blair grabbed Jim’s keys and walked into the building and up the stairs to their loft. 

“Pop, he sounds like he’s leaving or something,” Mason said sounding scared. 

“He’s just being over dramatic. He’ll come around. Not to worry, buddy,” Jim assured him. 

When they walked into the open loft, Jim could hear Blair taking things out of his dresser upstairs. “Go work on your report. I have to talk with dad.”

Blair was packing a bag when Jim walked up the stairs. “What are you doing?”

“Jim, you obviously don’t want to be with a man, if you’re scenting the place after a woman leaves. I’m not doing something right. So anyhow, I’m leaving. I’ll let you know where I land,” Blair growled. 

“You’re just like your mother. Where you land? What about Mason? He’s our son,” Jim reminded Blair. 

“Like I don’t know that? I’m taking Mason with me. I’m packing his things next and don’t say I’m just like my mother again,” Blair said angrily. 

“You said, where I land, not where we land,” Jim pointed out. 

“Jim, let’s not make this impossible for Mason. I don’t want to do this anymore,” Blair said as he tried to walk around Jim. 

Jim grabbed him and held on to him for dear life. “Let go of me, right now.”

Jim still held tight. He wasn’t letting the love of his life go this easily. “I’m sorry, Blair. I’m sorry for being an ass. I’m sorry for scenting that woman. I’m sorry for a lot of things, but I’m never sorry about being with you. I love you more then you’ll ever know. And I adore Mason. You can’t take him from me. Stay here with me. I’ll work on being a better person, I promise.”

 

“Jim, we can’t keep fighting over the sexual stuff. I think you might need to be with a woman. This isn’t the first time you’ve noticed a woman’s scent. Don’t tell me it is,” Blair said sadly. 

“I like the scent of a woman. I always have, but that doesn’t mean I want one. I just like their scent, especially when they want me. You have no idea how great that makes a person feel when they smell someone’s pheromones. It’s over powering and addicting. I’m sorry,” Jim said simply. 

Blair hugged Jim and said, “You don’t need a woman?”

“I need a man right now. I mean, I really need you,” Jim whispered. 

“Well, you’re going to have to wait, because I have plans tonight. I’m taking Mason to the library. He needs some more books for his project. We want him to do the best he can,” Blair said kissing Jim in between words. 

Jim was hard as a rock and said, “I need you babe.”

“You’ll have to wait,” Blair said sternly. 

“I hate when you’re all logical. It makes me crazy,” Jim confessed. 

“Are you going to be a good boy while we’re gone?” Blair asked. 

“I’m going to unpack all of this stuff and make something nice for dessert. How does that sound?” Jim answered. 

“That sounds like a winner to me,” Blair said as he started down the stairs. Mason was standing in his doorway, looking lost. 

“Mason, grab your backpack, we’re going to the library,” Blair declared. 

“We are?” Mason asked happily. 

“And while we’re gone, pop is going to make a dessert for us. It’s a surprise, so don’t ask,” Blair said smiling. 

Mason grabbed his backpack and made way for the front door. See you later, pop.”

“See you soon, Mason. I love you both,” Jim called down. 

“I knew he did,” Mason said. 

“I knew he did too, I just needed to be reminded. Pop can make me crazy sometimes,” Blair said. 

“You make him crazy too,” Mason pointed out. 

“I know, we have to work on that.”

They got into Blair’s SUV and drove to the library and saw Conner in the parking lot. 

“Oh gosh it’s my favorite person in the world,” Conner said. 

“It’s so nice that you think that,” Blair said smiling. 

“Mason knows who I was talking about, don’t you Mason?” Conner said laughing at Blair. 

Mason hugged her and said, “Are you already done?”

“Yes, I got four books and I’m ready to go home and read them now. How would you like to go to a movie with me this weekend?” Conner asked. 

“I’ll have to see what Jim has planned,” Blair replied, laughing really hard. 

“Did he take a funny pill today?” Conner inquired. 

“He is sort of funny, don’t you think?” Mason asked her. 

“Yes, he has his moments. What about a movie this weekend?”

“I would love to,” Mason answered. 

“I’ll call you on Saturday morning. I’m off that day and want to spend it with my best mate,” Conner hugged him again and started to get into the car. 

Blair leaned into her car and said, “I thought I was your best mate?”

“You are too. I have lots of best mates, Sandy. Now go get your books and go home,” Conner ordered as she shut her door and started up her car. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair got busy finding some books for he and Jim to read and realized he didn’t see Mason. He instantly worried, because that was his middle name and looked around frantically for his son. 

He found him lying on the floor of the library, looking at books. Blair felt such love for him at that moment, it wasn’t even funny. 

 

  
He was such a good boy and a good student that sometimes Blair had to remind himself that someday he might not be as great as he was right then. Some day he might actually act out like a normal child. 

“Hey you, are you ready to go yet?” Blair asked. 

Mason looked up and smiled and answered, “I’m all set. I found some more books on butterflies and I’m excited about doing some more pages on my report.”

The two of them checked out their books and Mason put his in his backpack and they were off. 

Once they were in the car, Mason asked, “What do you think pop made us for a snack?”

“Honestly, I have no idea, Mason. Anything would taste good because I didn’t eat much at dinner,” Blair confessed. 

“None of us did. I don’t like Missy very much. She was starting trouble on purpose. I think some people are just mean,” Mason said. 

“I think you’re right. She didn’t like that two men were together and wanted to break us up. She probably didn’t even like pop, she just wanted to use him to break us up. People are like that sometimes,” Blair acknowledged. 

The drive home was quiet and both of them just thought about what they were going to eat when they got home. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim knew they were probably hungry, since he was starving and decided to make a really nice chefs salad and a fruit salad for dessert. He had the table all set when the two boys walked into the loft. 

“God, Jim, I’m starving. You’re a life saver,” Blair said thankfully and kissed his mate. 

“We saw Megan at the library,” Mason announced. 

“That’s nice. Was she looking for books too?” Jim asked. 

“No, she was leaving, but she’s going to take me to a movie on Saturday. I can’t wait,” Mason replied. 

“Sit down and eat you two. Come on, I made enough for an army,” Jim teased. 

They began to eat and Jim asked, “What movie do you want to see?”

“Well, I’m going to ask her what she would like to see, but I’m hoping she says, The Last of the Air Benders,” Mason answered. 

Jim frowned and said, “We sort of wanted to take you to that on Sunday.”

Blair said, “There are other movies, Jim. We’ll figure something out. You go to whatever movie you want with Megan. It’s really nice that she takes you out twice a month isn’t it?” 

“She’s the best. I bet you both love working with her,” Mason said dreamily. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “Oh yeah, we adore working with her.”

Mason continued eating and said, “What’s for dessert, pop?”

“I made a wonderful fruit salad,” Jim said. 

Blair leaned over and kissed Jim right then and there. “Thank you, I think,” Jim said. 

“You’re such a good man and I’m a pain sometimes. I’m sorry,” Blair said sadly. 

“We’re both pains in the butt. We just need to get used to things,” Jim said. 

“You know what infuriates me more then anything?” Blair asked. 

“I’m sure you’ll tell us,” Jim joked. 

“Oh very funny. That Missy Martin is going to be starting trouble all the time. We’re going to be fighting all the time. I don’t know that we can do this,” Blair warned. 

“Be a family?” Jim asked, somewhat shocked. 

“No, not be a family, you moron. Can we still be part of his school if it’s going to make trouble for us?” Blair asked. 

“I think once I tell her to go fuck herself, it’ll be fine. Sorry about the language, Mason,” Jim said smiling. 

“Jim… I can’t believe you said that. I sort of like that you said that. I’ll talk to you about it later,” Blair said smiling this time. 

They all got up and cleaned up their dinner and dessert mess and got ready for bed. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once upstairs, Blair lay in Jim’s arms and said, “You’d tell her to go fuck herself?”

“Not in front of the kids, but yes, I would tell her that. We’re not giving up on the kids just because of her. Blair, if I can’t control myself, I have a lot of problems. So I’m going to face her tomorrow when I go in.”

“Good, I’ll be there because I’m going to be teaching some kids some classes. So maybe I’ll get to see her pissed off,” Blair said hopefully. 

“Babe, I love you so much,” Jim pulled Blair into his body and Blair could feel the hard member between them. 

“Let me take care of that for you,” Blair said going down to give Jim a wonderful blow job, but Jim said, “Let’s do one another at the same time.”

“Oh ‘69’? I love it,” Blair said flipping on the bed so fast that Jim’s head was spinning. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Mason lay downstairs with the pillow over his head, not wanting to hear anything that was going on upstairs. But secretly, he was very happy that they were having fun. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day, Mason got ready for classes and went to school as usual. He took the bus, because Jim and Blair were at the station already. 

 

Once he arrived, he was met at his locker by Mandy and she said, “I can’t wait to spend time with you and your dad today.”

“Well, he’s not all that, you know?” Mason tried to make him seem less perfect. 

“My mom really likes him. So I think they might get married or something,” Mandy said very stupidly. 

“My pop is already married, sorry,” and just like that Mason walked off and down the hall. He sure didn’t know why he had thought she was pretty. She wasn’t really very pretty at all. 

!!!!!!!!!!

That afternoon when they were all waiting for Jim to show up, Missy was there and waiting too. Mandy said, “Mommy, Mason said that Jim is already married.”

“Oh honey, it doesn’t count. He’s with a guy,” the bitch said. 

“It does count,” Jim said as he walked up behind them talking, “don’t think you’ll ever be able to replace Blair. I have more with him then you can even imagine. I’m not at all interested in you and if you make trouble for me, you’ll be reported.”

Blair walked up behind him and stood close to him and said, “What he said.”

Mason walked up behind them and said, “Don’t mess with us.”

 

Jim walked off from Missy and said to Blair, “I’ve got it. I’m in control.”

“I know, it’s making me crazy,” Blair admitted. 

Jim went down and started teaching the kids the next thing they needed to learn about playing baseball and Blair went to his tutoring class and Mason was in heaven. Things were back to normal again. 

!!!!!!!!!!

One week later: 

Mason could hardly believe that he was 11 years old and his pop and dad didn’t let him go anywhere by himself yet. When he got home from school that day, he decided he was going to go to the comic store around the corner. 

When he got to the comic store he started shopping and reading and browsing and wasn’t watching the time. When he paid for his comic books, he noticed it was already 5:30. He had been there for two hours. Man, he was going to be in big trouble. 

He walked up to the building where he lived and saw all of the cop cars and Megan saw him and said, “Oh thank God, you’re all right.” She hugged him close and said, “You’re in so much trouble, young man.”

Mason started to cry. He knew he was going to be in trouble and he figured that dad and pop might even have to spank him. This upset him to no end. He sobbed his little heart out. Jim and Blair came through the front doors and grabbed him. 

Jim held on to him so tight that Mason could hardly breathe. Blair had to finally get him to let go a little bit. 

Jim said, “What are you crying for?” 

“Why are you crying?” Mason asked Jim. 

“Because I thought someone took you. We were scared out of our minds. And we’re crying because you’re alive and well. You’re fine, but you are in such trouble young man, you just wait and see.”

Mason sobbed harder and harder. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone to the comic book store. I should have called and asked you first. Maybe you would have said yes, right?”

“No, we wouldn’t have said yes. That’s a place for us to take you. People kidnap 11 year olds all the time. Especially when they’re smaller then they appear. You don’t look 11. You look younger. Someone could have taken you away from us,” Jim said angrily. 

Blair tried to calm down and he said, “Let’s send the cop’s home, Jim. Then we’ll have a talk with Mason upstairs in private.”

Mason ran upstairs and went into his room and waited for them to come in and hit him. There was this one boy at school that told everyone his dad hit him with a belt all the time. So Mason figured his pop would be taking off the belt tonight. 

Jim and Blair got rid of everyone and walked into Mason’s room. 

“Do you understand what could have happened?” Jim asked. 

“Pop, I wouldn’t go with a stranger,” Mason told him. 

Jim grabbed Mason, put his hand over his mouth and drug him from the room and out into the hallway of the building. Then he walked back into the loft and took his hand off of Mason. Do you see how easily I did that, Mason? You were nothing for me to lift. You couldn’t make a sound, could you?”

Mason was still trying to breathe right after that and he said, “I thought I would be all right.”

“You thought wrong. We make rules because we know these things. All of those bad things happen to people we deal with every day. They cry and cry when someone takes their child. We can’t bring those children back half the time. How do you think dad and I would have felt without you for the rest of our lives?” Jim asked. 

Mason started to cry again. “Are you going to use your belt on me now?”

Blair looked around confusedly, and said, “A belt for what?”

“To hit me?” Mason asked. 

“Mason, we don’t hit you. Why would we start now? And why in the world would you think we would use a belt?” Blair asked. 

“No reason,” Mason said backing away from them. 

“Who is hitting someone with a belt?” Jim asked this time. 

“I don’t know, I just heard about it at school. It’s nothing,” Mason said. 

“It’s something, Mason. No one deserves to be hit with a belt. No one. “We’re going to find out who that is and talk to his parents,” Blair said. 

“Okay…” Mason answered. 

“Jim pulled Mason into his arms again and they all went into the living room to sit down. Jim smiled at him and said, “Never again, understood?”

“Yes, I understand. I’ll never scare you like that again,” Mason promised. 

“Good, then we’ll just sit here and be a happy family tonight. We’re very lucky that we’re still a happy family,” Blair said. 

“I love being part of this happy family,” Mason whispered and then said, “I love you both.”

Jim and Blair hugged Mason again and kissed him on the top of the head. “We’ll always be here for you, kiddo. Never scare us again,” Jim warned. 

“I promise, I’ll always be good from this day on,” Mason said. 

“Did you do any more work on your report?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I finished two more pages,” Mason told him. 

“We’ll come in your room and you read us the new parts. We’d love to hear it. We need something like that now,” Blair said as they all walked into Mason’s room. But they were all smiling. 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/happyfamily_zpsfa1887d4.jpg.html)

the end


End file.
